Mrs Redfield
by Uxairr
Summary: After Africa, the events leading Chris to finally propose to Jill. Resident Evil belongs to Capcom. JILLXCHRIS
1. Chapter 1

Slight breeze hit her chest as she made her way towards the open window. A dark figure was standing in the balcony. Gazing at the stars, Chris hardly noticed Jill standing behind him.

"Chris?!"

No reply…..

"Chris!" she shouted.

"Huh? Wha-" Chris said as he turned around. Obviously surprised by the sound.

"Chris what are you doing?"

"Jill?"Chris asked, he narrowed his eyes in hopes that the dim light of the moon would reveal the figure standing in front of him.

"What are you doing up so late?" Jill said as she made her way to the balcony and stood next to Chris.

"I couldn't sleep and the moon tonight is just so beautiful" Chris said as he again started gazing at the moon.

"Something bugging you?" Jill asked calmly as she also started to gaze at the moon.

"Nah I was just recalling my encounters in the mission"

"Anything out of the ordinary?" Jill asked now looking at Chris.

As much Chris wanted to lie, Jill always had a way to make him tell the truth. So he replied honestly to her question.

"Two days ago, when we were evacuating the civilians from the village, which the rebels had took hold on."

He paused.

"An old woman was staring at me for quite awhile, then she came up to me and said **Unleash the beast you are**. I spent the next days figuring out what she had meant by that. I asked the other civilians about the old woman and they said she was one of the village's elders and she had a strange power of mind reading."

"Hmmmm"

"But then again they are just village folks."

"That depends what were you thinking at that time"

"Just some stuff I did before Africa"

"Maybe she was referring to your sex life by that" Jill laughing and punching Chris.

And she was right. It had been ages since the last time Chris was in an intimate relationship with a woman.

Chris had always focused on his career with the BSAA. Dating and relationships weren't for Chris Redfield.

"Neither you or that old hag knows about-"

Chris again paused.

"Never mind" He said and went inside to lay down on the couch.

Jill came inside and closed the door of the balcony behind her. As she again looked at Chris, he was again lost in his thought. She silently came up to him and placed her hand on his head and made her way through the brown hair. Then she went into the bedroom and quickly fell asleep.

After the events in Africa, Jill had a hard time recovering from her experiences. She usually had nightmares and silently cried everyday. But Chris was with her all the way and really helped her in her recovery. He convinced her to move in with him because someone had to keep an eye on her. Now she had almost fully recovered and would return to her job in the BSAA.

The next day, Jill woke up to the sound of the TV. She looked at the clock it was almost 12 o'clock. She took a quick shower and got dressed. When she came out of the bedroom she found breakfast on the table and Chris watching the news.

"Good morning!"She greeted.

"Morning" Chris replied still focused on the news.

"No office today?"

"I just got back yesterday after a big operation against bio terrorist. I think I deserve to rest for a few days"

He was right, the BSAA had engaged bio terrorist in a southern village Edonia, they were there for two weeks and had completely neutralized all B. and terrorist. But that came with a heavy price, hundreds of soldiers were lost and 5 or 6 BSAA helicopters were shot down, the small village turned into a slaughterhouse . Only Chris's team had suffered no casualties thus further cementing his reputation as BSAA's finest soldier. Although the BSAA were successful in completing all objectives but the number of loss of personnel frightened them. If only they had more capable men like Chris such losses would have been avoided.

Jill finished her breakfast and started to do her daily chores, but she was surprised when she saw that they were already done. Her clothes were cleaned, the apartment was cleaned, the dishes were done. All of her work that occupied her daily schedule was done and now she was completely free.

"Who did all this?"

"Who else Sherlock!"

"You're joking right?"

"Why? Don't think I can clean my apartment?"

"Let me see… NO!" She said as she made her way to the couch and sat next to Chris.

Noticing this Chris immediately got up and went to the kitchen and the excuse he made was to get him some juice.

This action greatly surprised Jill. Never had Chris Redfield try to avoid Jill. She was the reason he came to Africa and had a duel with death just to bring her back. But now he was ignoring her?

"I need to get something from the store, I'll be back after awhile"

"OK" Chris screamed from the kitchen.

Jill came outside and started to walk towards the central park. She was very confused about Chris ignoring her, she got more curious after she realized he didn't ignore her before their late night talk yesterday. She sat on a bench and took out her cell phone and called Claire, who she guessed should know what was going on.

"Hey Jill!"

"Hi Claire"

"How are you long time"

"Yea I was just … you know ….. recovering as you can put it"

"Yes so I have heard, how the big guy?"

"That's what I want to ask you about"

She explained all of his behavior and their little talk at mid night.

"I don't know. He was fine when I called him after he came back from Europe"

"Claire do you remember any of Chris's activity after I disappeared"

"Yea, he started drinking A LOT and smoking. He got completely cut off from the outer world, he even stopped calling me. When I asked about BSAA HQ about him they said that Chris started to volunteer on each and every mission that came by and they said he would disobey direct orders and whenever the mission started he would cut off from the team and would come back when the mission was over. Then report started to come in that he would torture the terrorists and the mercenaries for unknown reasons and some people even saw him taking terrorists and tying them up and unloading on them and-"

"Ok ok enough, oh my god Chris" she said slowly.

"Yea your presumed death really took a toll on him and what made him more guilty was the fact that you died saving him, making HIM the reason of your death"

"Shut up! Why are you blaming me? If I didn't took Wesker out of that window he could have killed us both. And I chose to save him because he had a family to come back to…. Claire he had you" she said as she sobbed.

"While on the other hand I had no one to come back to … no family NOTHING" she said wiping the tears.

"Sorry Jill, I didn't want to make you accountable for the actions he took, I just want to tell you that the guy was completely lost without you and you should have seen him when he received an intel that you were alive. After a whole year he finally called me and he sounded so excited. He took the next flight straight to Africa."

"But all of this doesn't give the answer that why is he ignoring me" Jill reminded

"May be he wants to show feelings towards you but is having a hard time doing it or he is afraid that you will reject him"

"No that's not the case, Chris never has a hard time expressing something, he tends to say whatever pops up in his mind."

"He says whatever that pops up in his mind but not what pops up in his heart."

"Ok I am hanging up now Bye"

"Jill wait think about it-"

"Pfffff" she wondered. Chris Redfield in love with Jill Valentine. Sounds nice she thought but it has been more than 8 months since her rescue from Africa and he hasn't made a move yet. May be its because he wants her to recover, Jill's eyes widened on that very thought. The doctors did say that she has completely recovered from her traumatic experience.

May be Claire was right, what if Chris is trying to express his feelings towards her.

"Oh My God" she screamed. More happy than surprised or worried. But she quickly got a hold on herself and reminded herself that its just a theory.

After awhile she finally gets the courage to go back to the apartment knowing whatever happens her world will change forever.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

OK still new to writing fan fiction. I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistake.

Unfortunately all characters belong to capcom.

* * *

After a long talk with Claire, Jill was sitting at the bench, lost in her thought.

"I figured I would find you here" a male voice called behind her.

Then she felt and a hand on her left shoulder. When she looked around Chris was sitting on her right side and was enjoying the view in front of him. Autumn was about to come and the weather started to get chilly. He was wearing a black jacket and blue jeans, his clothing made his physique look bigger than he already is.

"How so?" she replied as she narrowed her eyes.

"Well I do know you better than you know yourself ….. and I was following you the minute you left the apartment"

"Yea right" she said as she rested her head on his arm.

"So who were you talking to?"

"Chris I need to ask you something?"

"What?"

"and I need and honest answer"

"Sure" he said as he looked at her.

"After Spencer estate, what happened to you?" she said as she looked up at him.

"Well that's a bit too personal"

"I want to know, what happened to you after I was gone?"

Chris sighed and looked down.

"I was completely broken, that's all you should know."

"No! Tell me more" she said as she made him face her.

"Well I got addicted to alcohol, I again started smoking, I went on each and every mission the BSAA was occupied with and I would go rogue and disobey direct orders and kill hostiles and terrorist just to keep my mind occupied and-"he paused and turned away from her.

"and that's about it. Now I know what that old woman meant by unleashing the beast I am. I am a monster"

"No you're not" Jill said as she placed her hand on his chest and looking him in the eye.

"Just forget it, that old hag was crazy, didn't know what she was talking about." Chris got up offered his hand to Jill.

"Wanna go home?"

"Sure" as she gave him a smile.

Evening time, Chris and Jill were watching a movie. Jill was laying on the couch and Chris sitting on the couch next to her. After the movie finished, Chris saw that Jill was fast asleep. He looked at the clock and it was 2 o'clock. He gently lifted her up in his arms and made his way towards the bedroom. When he was placing her on the bed, he couldn't help but to smell Jill's sweet scent. Her scent made him feel all warm inside. He stared at her for quite awhile, admiring her beauty.

Chris got his blankets and pillow and quickly fell asleep on the couch.

The next morning Chris opened his eyes and there were lots and lots of brown hair in front of him. The he again experienced the scent from the night before. Jill was laying with him on the couch, fast asleep. He saw that his arm was on wrapped around her waist and she had placed her arm on top of his arm. Chris felt so warm, even though the weather outside was freezing. Chris buried his face in her neck and was again fast asleep.

After a few hours both of them woke up at the same time. Chris couldn't help but giggle.

"Why was I in bed?" Jill said almost screaming it. "Do you know how cold that thing is?"

Jill got up and tidied her hair.

"Hey you could have told me that you wanted to sleep on the couch, I would have happily slept on the bed. And besides it has been ages since the last time I had slept on that darn thing."

"I was talking about sleeping with you. Genius!" Jill said while kissing his forehead. This made Chris blush slightly and Jill noticed this and laughed.

"What's the matter?"Chris asked even though he knew the answer.

"Nothing. Princess!" She again burst into laughter.

Chris got up smiling, thinking of a way to get back on her but got nothing. So he just went to the bathroom while Jill was still laughing. Chris took a hot shower and was examining his muscles in the mirror.

"I need to hit the gym again" he thought.

"Oh Princess" he heard a cry.

Chris came out wearing nothing but a towel on his waist.

"What?!" he said making his way to the kitchen.

"Your breakfast is served ma lady" Jill said slightly bowing to him.

"Very funny" he turned his back towards her and made his way to the table.

"And Chris" she said as she moved behind him.

"Never use my towel." She snatched the towel away and made a dash towards the TV lounge. Chris was too slow to react and couldn't stop her from stealing the towel and exposing all of his personal parts. Jill was standing in the TV lounge, expecting Chris to run after her fully naked. The mere thought made her laugh uncontrollably. Chris came out of the kitchen with a serious look. Jill's eyes widened

"Please don't tell me that's my cereal bowl"

"Ok. That's not your cereal bowl" Chris said smiling. He had used her cereal bowl to cover his male unit.

"And Jill, I don't know why but a certain someone is happy to see you."

"You-" Jill gasped and made a run towards him, throwing the towel away. Seeing this Chris made a dash towards the bathroom and threw the cereal bowl away and covering his butt with his hands. Jill quit the chase and went to pick up the cereal bowl.

"Remind me to throw this away."

Chris came out of the bathroom now wearing a bathrobe.

"Why? I just took a shower so it can't be dirty" Chris said smiling. These morning events made him forget his conversation with Jill the day before. They were enjoying each other's company just like old times.

"By the way I am impressed Chris" Jill said moving towards him and looking in the eye and at the same time biting her lips.

"What impressed you?" Chris countered, still holding his ground as she approached him. Chris turned away and tightened his bathrobe.

"You know what I mean" she said smiling. Her hand made its way through the bathrobe and rested on his chest.

Chris stayed quite and avoided eye contact. Just then Jill started playing with his nipples. This sudden gesture almost made Chris jump.

Both laughed. Then again silence filled the room. Chris broke the silence saying,

"Jill"

"Yea"

"I….. I …. I….." Chris said trying to avoid eye contact and thinking of the right words and mustering up some courage. Jill had her cold blue eyes locked on him.

"I… need to go buy a car, wanna come?" Chris gasped.

Jill obviously disappointed, she knew what he wanted to say but changed the subject.

"Nah you go"

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

The conclusion of the last chapter wasn't creative and thanks for pointing that out . Hope this chapter is good, had to do alot of research.

* * *

Chris managed to excuse himself. This further annoyed Jill who just went on to do the daily chores. Chris had been trying to buy a car since last month. One of his BSAA friends was selling his Hummer H2. Chris had sold his previous car before going to Africa. Chris got out of the apartment and took out his cell phone and made a call. After awhile an SUV pulled over in front of the apartment and picked up Chris and left.

Jill was seeing all of this and was happy that Chris still had a social life unlike her. Jill was always somewhat a loner, she hated socializing with people. When she was working with S.T.A.R. she would hardly talk with co-workers with Chris being an exception because he was her partner after all. Jill still wanted to know what was Chris like during her absence. She now considered this a time pass. Then she got the idea to call Sheva, his partner from Africa who willingly went through hell with Chris just to save Jill. Jill picked up her cell phone and called BSAA Africa HQ.

"Yes, BSAA agent Jill Valentine speaking"

"SOA number 0001"

Jill smiled as she heard the operator get a little surprised. Every agent in the BSAA were given numbers on their entry. Since Jill was one of the 12 founding members of the BSAA and BSAA's first and finest agent, she did have each and every BSAA personnel's respect.

"Yes I would like to talk to Agent Sheva Alomar"

"Sorry miss, but Agent Sheva Alomar just went home. Should I give you her cell phone number?"

"Certainly" she said as she wrote down the number.

Then she called on that number.

"Hello?" A female voice greeted.

"Hi Sheva its me Jill"

"Jill Valentine! So happy to hear from you. How are you?"

"I am fine now, thanks to you and Chris"

"Ohhh it was nothing."

"So how have you been?"

"Good, I was got back from HQ. And how is the big fellow"

"Yea he's fine too. Just acting weird now and then"

"Well that's sounds like Chris Redfield alright. My co-workers were also asking about him. Funny thing after your rescue, people started calling Chris **The guy who came, raised hell and left with a hot blonde"**

Both of them laughed at this. Jill couldn't neglect the struggles Chris went through in Africa.

"He engaged so many hostiles and threats" Jill said in her thought.

"I am sorry" Sheva replied puzzled.

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask you something about Chris"

"Why not?"

"When you first met him what was he like?"

"My first reaction was WOW, I was stunned by his physique, his face was the handsomest I had ever seen-"

"Sheva I am asking what was HE like, his behavior or attitude" Jill chuckled.

"Oh. Well he always had a serious look and you could see impatience in his eyes and he would rarely speak."

Cold and cynical Jill thought.

"But" Sheva continued.

"When we were going after Wesker after we rescued you he was completely lost in his thought at first then for the first time in the whole mission he smiled and nothing special happened after that."

"Ok thanks for the info"

"Is something wrong"

"No, no everything is fine. Bye" she hurriedly closed the call.

She heard footsteps outside the door. Chris opened the door and came in smiling.

"I presume you got a new ride" she said narrowing her eyes at him.

"The payment is done and I left the car at the mechanic for some tuning and alignment."

"Congratulations" she rolled her eyes and patted him on the back.

"I am proud of myself" Chris grinned.

Jill went to the kitchen and started to boil water for the coffee.

Chris had nothing to do so he came to the kitchen and sat on the counter and watch Jill brew coffee. Jill was silently brewing coffee. Chris was sitting there and watching Jill brew. Jill was fully aware of this but didn't want to ruin his thoughts.

"What you're thinking Einstein?"

Chris shook himself and came back to his senses.

"Forget this, come on. Tonight I am buying dinner. My treat for the new car." Chris turned off the cooking range and took the cup from Jill and placed it on the counter and dragged her out of the kitchen.

"Chris I am not in the mood"

Chris ignoring her excuses, took her coat from which was on the couch and again dragged her towards the door, opened it and pushed her outside.

"Oh my god, its freezing" she squealed.

Chris smiled and threw her coat towards her.

"And you stripped me down to nothing in this weather" Chris said smiling at her.

Jill recalling the earlier incident smiled and said

"Well I did say I was impressed" Jill chuckled.

Chris stopped a cab and they boarded it.

"Where are we going?" Jill asked.

"Chinese restaurant down the street" Chris said as he placed his head on her shoulder.

Soon they arrived at the restaurant, they made their way in, Chris ordered sushi and Jill Chinese rice. They talked about Chinese culture and world affairs, soon finished their dinner, Jill then ordered fortune cookies.

"Fortune cookies? Are you kidding me"

"Why? Don't believe them"

"Their just a way to get more money, the idea is just stupid."

The waiter returned with their cookies. Jill took both of them and tossed Chris's cookie towards him. Chris sighed and broke it and read

"What your heart wants is that what you already have" Chris read the fortune cookie, but kept his voice low so Jill couldn't hear it. Jill on the other hand was smiling as she read her prediction.

"Those who wait are those who get" Jill thought and smiled at that and looked at Chris who was still trying to figure his prediction.

"Ahhhh! Fuck this shit" Chris threw away the piece of paper and crossed his arms. He told the waiter to bring the bill. Jill was laughing at Chris's inability to decipher his fortune cook.

"These cookies always confuse, they should be simple like **You'll get laid tomorrow or your smoking hot blonde boss will sleep with you, **you know, predictions that matter"

After hearing this Jill burst into laughter and couldn't stop herself for quite awhile.

"I am going to the bathroom" Jill giggled. As Jill walked away, Chris looked at her butt which was covered by her long coat.

"Damn this season. Can't wait for spring, the best season for cleavage" he said to himself smiling. The waiter gave him the bill, Chris paid it and gave the waiter a considerably large amount of tip. To this gesture Chinese waiter bowed in gratitude. Jill came back from the washroom and they were on their way back. The taxi pulled over in front of the apartment, Chris held the door open for Jill and paid the taxi. Chris took out his keys from his pockets when Jill placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Today was so much fun, I don't plan on it to end"

"So what you wanna do? Chris asked.

"Just take a walk"

"Well Ok" Chris walked with her under the full moon. After awhile of walking Jill held onto Chris's hand. So there they were walking down the street holding hands under the full moon. Soon they arrived at a coffee shop, bought some coffee and made their way towards the park. They sat down on the bench and started taking sips of their coffee.

"I plan on going to HQ tomorrow."

"What do you plan on doing?"

"Get my job back, how long do you expect me to live on your pay?"

"If you to work that's fine. But just so you know I don't mind you staying with me."

Jill smiled hearing this.

"You do know that's the only serious thing you said all day long" Jill said drinking her coffee.

"Yea you get some moments of immaturity."

"Whoa what do you mean immature? This is called having fun."

"Do I look like a guy who wants to have fun?"

"You do to me"

Chris finished his coffee and threw the cup in the recycle bin.

"Well that's not the case. Besides to you I am a superhero"

"Yea right" she said nailing his head with the empty coffee cup.

"I'm here to save you baby lets let our love unfold"

Jill just smiled at him. They soon reached the apartment, ever so tired. Chris decided to take a hot shower while Jill threw herself on the bed. In the middle of his shower, Chris heard the door open. Before he could say anything

"Don't freak out" Jill came in covering her eyes.

"I just wanted to brush my teeth and you are taking too long"

"Well you're welcome to join anytime" Chris said placing one hand on the wall and the other on his waist.

"Really" she said uncovering her eyes.

"Hell no look away look away" Chris screamed and turned away from her and placed his hands behind him.

"Relax I can't see through all of this steam."

"Thank goodness" he said still turning his back to her.

She brushed her teeth and went to the bedroom. After taking the shower Chris came out wearing only a pajama. Jill was placing another blanket on the bed. She smiled looking at his bare chest and his six packs.

"Like what you see ma lady" he said posing to her. Then he looked in the closet for a shirt.

"Wear this" a shirt hit his back.

"Thanks" he picked up the shirt and looked at jill who was wearing nothing but a black bra and was about to remove her pants.

"Whoa, spring is not here yet. If you sleep like this you'll freeze."

"You don't know what it's like to sleep on someone's bed naked and I have an extra blanket"

She threw her pants at him and got into the bed. Removed her bra and panties and also threw them at him.

"Put them in a safe place will you."

"Oh you won't be getting these back" he grinned.

"See you tomorrow"

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

"Jill wake up, Jill wake up, Jill wake up, Jill wake up" Chris said banging on the bedroom door.

"What?!" Jill replied half in her sleep.

"Get up, get up, get up" Chris said with full excitement.

Jill got up from bed, rubbed her eyes, got dressed and opened the door.

"The car's here COME ON!" Chris said trying to drag her outside.

"I don't wanna" Jill pleaded.

"Grab your coat I am waiting outside" Chris let her go and ran outside.

"God! Your acting like a 12 year old." Jill screamed at him and went to the washroom and took a shower. After taking a shower she came to the kitchen to find breakfast ready for her. Just as she was about to start her breakfast, she heard a horn and engine roaring. Chris was getting more impatient by the minute. Jill ate her breakfast and went outside. Jill's eyes widened as she saw the huge black Hummer H2.

"Let me introduce you to my baby." Chris said proudly.

"The **Hummer H2** is an SUV and SUT that was marketed by General Motors under the Hummer brand. It is a large truck slimmer than the Hummer H1, while longer, heavier 6600 lbs and taller with room for six passengers including driver, seven passengers in some models. With a beast V8 engine it gives you all the horse power you need. With standard features including air conditioning w/tri-zone climate controls, tilt leather-wrapped steering wheel w/radio controls, cruise control, leather upholstery, heated front and rear seats, 8-way power front seats, dual memory system, BOSE premium sound system, 6-disc CD changer, outside-temperature indicator, compass, rear radio controls, independent front and rear suspension specially created for the H2, oversized tires with HUMMER rims, universal garage door opener and remote engine start-"

"Can it Chris" Jill interrupted him, Jill was inspecting the car and was never paying attention to what Chris was saying.

"Come on lets go for a spin" Chris said.

Chris sat on the driver seat while Jill sat next to him. Chris started the engine and they drove away.

"How much did this cost?"

Chris raised his eyebrow at this question.

"Stop acting like my wife, enjoy the ride while it lasts."

This made Jill speechless and angry, Chris knew it and was laughing softly.

"By the way where are we going?"

"HQ, they called me in to give a few lessons to the recruits and the director wanted to see you. Your files are in the dashboard."

"HQ?! But I am not properly dressed"

Chris looked at her and back on the road.

"Your dressed fine just let's just go and get this over with."

Soon they arrived at HQ, Chris parked the hummer in the outer parking lot.

"Why aren't you parking inside?"

Chris and Jill got off and locked the doors.

"Well. Those parking spaces are reserved to higher members of BSAA. The ordinary folks like me park outside." Chris said and wore his sunglasses.

"When did that happen?" She asked surprised.

"Jill. The last time you came to HQ was more than 4 years ago. A lot has changed, the BSAA has expanded now, we work under the UN."

"But you were one of the founding members of BSAA, why aren't you allowed?" she asked. Both of them came to the main gate and showed their clearance cards.

"Jill you need higher paycheck and a higher position! Got that?" Chris said irritated.

"Fine" Jill said sounding equally irritated. They entered the building and walked down a long hallway to the elevators. There were cubicles and offices left and right. Every personnel started staring at Jill the moment she entered the building. Jill noticed this and just looked down and continued to walk. That wasn't the same case with Chris, he was hearing people whispering and saying "Lucky Bastard". Chris couldn't help but smile. After every few steps someone would call him that. Jill was also hearing this and was smiling too.

"How's the ride" someone asked Chris. To this Chris replied with thumbs up. They reached the elevator and waited for it. During the wait someone Chris's friend nailed him with a paper ball and said "Don't forget about our plan OK?". Chris nodded.

Elevator came and both of them got on. The second the elevator's door closed Jill punched Chris's arm.

"Ouch. What was that for?"

"Why were they calling you a lucky bastard?"

"Firstly because I am and/or I have a sweet ride and a hot gal living with me." Chris replied smiling.

Jill blushed slightly. The elevator stopped at the floor 25. The doors opened.

"Ok the Director's office is straight ahead." Chris said pointing towards a large door and the end of the hallway.

"Chris I am scared." Jill said with a worried face.

"Why? Just go there open the door and talk to him. But first sit in the waiting room which is towards the right of his office. A hot girl will come and ask you.."

"Fine. After meeting him. What then?"

"Wait for me" he said and pushed Jill out of the elevator before its door closed.

Jill made her way to the waiting room where a woman was standing , she immediately recognized Jill and went and knocked on the door of the director's office and went in. Jill looked at the waiting room, no one else but a man. Technically he didn't look like an adult, his was looked like that of college teenagers but he was in BSAA uniform so his age must be 23 24 or 25. Jill thought. She noticed that he started breathing heavily after she walked in. This made her smile, she accidently read his name tag out loud.

"Piers Nivans"

After hearing his name the man got up faced Jill and gave her a crisp salute.

"Yes ma'am" he said looking upwards to avoid eye contact with Jill.

"At ease soldier" Jill said smiling. This is what she missed about her job the most, handsome guys saluting her and giving her their respects. Piers sat down on his chair, chest in front and looked attentive. Jill took a seat opposite to his.

"So Piers what brought you here?"

"I wanted to submit an application to the director ma'am"

"Application on what?"

"That I want to be a part of Captain Chris Redfield's team ma'am"

Jill raised an eyebrow at this.

"Why? What so special about working under his command?"

"During the time span of the last 3 or 4 months he has commandeered 8 missions and his team always is the only one to complete all of their objectives without a single casualty and it is a great honor for anybody to work under his command."

"How long have you been in the BSAA?"

"For 1 year and 10 months ma'am"

A BSAA soldier is considered a rookie for the first year in service. Another year in service than he is considered slightly experienced. A soldier who has served more than 6 years is considered a veteran.

"So why now? Wasn't he a great captain before?" Jill asked.

"With all due respect ma'am, he was a pain in the ass 12 months ago. While his team didn't suffer heavy casualties, where ever they were assigned they … I mean Chris would cause havoc and destruction and go rogue"

"I see." Jill scratched her forehead.

The woman who Jill presumes is the director's assistant comes out and takes Piers into the office. After awhile Piers comes out smiling, Jill guesses that he must have got the job. Then the assistant comes takes Jill.

Chris goes to the training room where the recruits are waiting for him, he goes to his locker and changes his clothes.

"Ok ladies let's get started" Chris said as they started their sparring sessions. Teaching them a few tips and tricks Chris took the recruits to the briefing room.

"The photo in front of you is of a B.O.W called a licker, these are the most common B.O.W you will find after zombie and Ganados and Majini's. They are extremely fast and will rip your guts out." After giving them a 30 minute lecture Chris went to the cafeteria. Chris is called into the office of the new Bio weapons advisor. Chris got confused but still went to the advisor's office. Chris entered a well lit room. The advisor was sitting in his/her chair and looking out of the window. Chris couldn't see the advisor because he/she had his/her chair turned away from him.

"Captain Chris Redfield reporting"

Then Chris heard giggling which further confused Chris.

"Something wrong sir errr ma'am?" Chris said scratching his head.

"Yes mister Redfield so nice to meet you" the female voice chuckled.

"You wanted to see me sir"

"Its ma'am" still the advisor was chuckling.

"Yes. I was getting bored so I just needed some company"

"I am sorry sir?" Chris further confused.

"It means I need someone to tell about my new post you jarhead!" came an angry reply as Jill turned her chair. Chris's jaw dropped. Chris's expected that Jill would get a high ranking job in the BSAA but bio weapons advisor wasn't what he had expected. Jill was now one of Chris's senior and her paycheck would be triple of Chris's.

"Oh my god" these words automatically came out of Chris's mouth. Jill smiled and stood up.

"No this can't be happening, it can't" Chris said gasping and holding the wall for support.

"Why? Never underestimate me Chris"

"This whole system is rigged, its… its …. Its not fair"

Jill took Chris's arm and placed it on her shoulder and walked to the window.

"You come back 4 years later and get a higher rank than me. I don't wanna live in this world"

"Stop crying" Jill giggled. Chris slowly came back to his senses.

"Sorry" he said giggling "Congratulations you deserved it" he gave her a hug. I'll just finish my work and then I will party with my new boss" Chris walked out of the room. An hour passed and Jill got a call from Chris who told her to come to the ground floor.

Jill got on the elevator. Reaching the ground floor Jill looked for Chris. She found her near the water cooler surrounded by women. As she approached Chris she heard Chris say

"and that's ladies how I took down that mutated bat"

Jill waved at him. Chris nodded in acknowledgement. Then all of the women looked at Jill and rolled their eyes. This further pissed Jill off, she was already pissed off by Chris talking to other women. Her eyes widened at this thought, she was acting like his wife. She shook off that thought.

Chris was saying goodbye to all the women and then came jogging towards Jill.

"Ok lets go"

"Aren't your girlfriends coming?" Jill said with anger.

They reached the parking lot.

"My girlfriends aren't coming because you wont stop acting like my wife" Chris said laughing.

Jill then landed a kick on Chris's ass.

"Better not piss your boss off"

"Oh I forgot about that. Where should we party?"

"Let's just go home I have had enough for one day"

Both of them got on the Hummer.

"Just tell me what to do, I have plans for the evening"

"What plans?"

"Dechant is having a bachelor party, then leaving for Paris for his wedding"

"He's getting married in Paris, so romantic" she sighed.

"Anything related to Paris is romantic to you girls" Chris said shaking his head.

"Just buy a burger and let's go home already"

They stopped at McDonalds, grabbed their burgers and went home. Entering the apartment Jill threw herself on the couch.

"Chris I want to tell you something"

"What?" Chris stood in front of her.

"I have decided that I am moving"

"NO!" Chris screamed.

"I mean why?" Chris covered up.

"I am going to be your boss, so its never good to live with your boss. Since you are more focused on your career, having me around will be more or less a distraction"

"No just shut up. You don't know what you're talking about" Chris furiously stormed to the bedroom and locked it up.

He didn't come out until evening, he wore a jet black suit. He took his keys and went outside. Jill was pretending to be asleep. Jill sighed as she was all alone in the apartment. She turned on the TV and started watching a movie.

Chris on the other hand was enjoying himself with his friends. Chris didn't accompany them to the strip club, but all of them went to the night club where they got drunk. It was no less of a miracle how Chris drove his way back. It was 2 am and Jill was fast asleep. Chris entered the apartment and fell asleep on the couch.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the suggestions and feedback, its really helping and motivating me to write this.

* * *

Chris woke up with a hangover, he went to the kitchen and got some aspirins. He was sitting in the TV lounge remembering what Jill told her yesterday.

"She can't go away" he thought. There was knock on the door, Chris looked outside through the window, he saw a young man. Opening the door,

"Lieutenant Piers Nivans sir!" the young man gave Chris a salute.

"At ease" Chris says looking Piers in the eye.

"What brings you here?" Chris demanded.

"Sir I am the new member of your team, I just wanted to personally tell how much of an honor it is to serve you and I hope .."

"Welcome to the team" Chris interrupted.

"I actually wanted you on the team, my team is short of a sniper and you are the best sniper in BSAA" Chris continued.

After hearing this Piers was so shocked that he didn't notice his mouth was open. He had every right to be shocked, the great Captain Redfield wanted him on his team, looks like his future is bright in the BSAA.

"You ok?" Chris asked.

"Yes sir" Piers came back to his senses.

"Wanna come in for a few drinks?" Chris offered.

"No sir I plan on going to the shooting range"

"On a Sunday?" Chris asked surprised.

"Yes Sir" Piers said proudly.

"A work ethic eh? That will get you somewhere" Chris said patting him on his shoulder.

"Sir!" Piers saluted.

Chris returned the salute and went inside and Piers got on his bike and drove off.

"I like that kid"

Chris turned around to see Jill sitting on the couch, arms and legs crossed. Chris came and sat next to her on the couch and rubbed his eyes.

"Time to face the music" he thought.

Chris took a deep breath and looked at Jill.

"Ok" Chris got up and went to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and showed himself the middle finger.

"Pussy" he said to himself in the mirror. Chris then took a hot shower. Thinking about his time without her, the lonely nights, restless sleep, depression, the anger he thought. Finally he got the courage and turned off the shower, didn't bother to dry himself he came out wearing the towel on his waist. Jill was making her bed.

"This took a long time coming" Chris thought and made his way towards her. Jill ignored him and was busy tiding her bed. An arm came around her waist, before she knew it she was against Chris's wet chest. Before she could protest a hand came behind her head and both of them locked lips. At first she was surprised and tried to pull away. But Chris didn't let her go, Jill now realized what was happening and started to kiss him more passionately, this surprised Chris. Both of them fell on the bed with Chris on top of Jill. Still lips were locked. Finally Chris pulled away gasping for air, before he could catch his breath she pulled him down and again were kissing each other passionately. Chris heart beating at an alarming rate, he was getting cold because he was still wet and the weather outside was slightly above freezing, but her touch made him feel warm. Jill was enjoying the moment, the only word that kept popping up in her mind was "Finally". After awhile, Chris again pulled away, he laid down next to her on the breath. Jill was looking at the ceiling and hearing Chris take heavy breaths.

"Took you long" she said and slapped his naked chest.

Chris's arm came from her back and rested on her waist and he pulled her close.

"Well I guess we're finally more than just partners" she said biting his earlobe.

"Definitely more than just partners" he muttered. Jill tried to pull his towel away but Chris protested.

"That's enough for today" he said.

"You have no stamina" she gave a disappointing look.

"Yea I do, but not in bed. Well! For now" he said kissing her neck. Chris was getting cold, Jill's touch had kept him warm for long enough. Chris got up and dressed, then he heard a knock at the door.

"Could you get that?"

"Ok" Chris said and went out of the bedroom.

Jill lay in bed when she heard a loud hello followed by laughter. Jill got up and went out of the bedroom and her eyes widened at what she saw. A woman was in Chris arm and hugging him.

"Claire!?" Jill exclaimed.

Claire laughed as she look at her, she came and hugged her.

"What a surprise?" Chris said.

"You're telling me?" Jill said sarcastically.

"I thought you were in London" Jill said looking at Claire.

"TerraSave had an emergency meeting which is being held here in New York"

All of them sat down on the couches. Chris sat with Claire and took her into his arms.

"Visiting often won't hurt" Chris said and kissed her head.

"Sorry I was busy"

"So when did you come?" Jill asked.

"Actually I arrived today. I checked in the hotel where the meeting will be held. I was free so I decided to check up on you guys."

"So what's the topic of the meeting?" Chris asked.

"Possibility of a new virus called X virus or C virus I am not sure"

"Thank god the terrorist we encounter these days still use the T virus. We have nothing to do but to shoot their brains out."

"By the way, congratulations Jill, I was so happy when Chris told me you got the job"

"It was no biggie" Jill replied.

"What do you mean no biggie? Jill you have a dream job, you only need to report to the director and almost everyone else is junior than you and the pay is.."

"Ok ok enough chit chat, let's go somewhere" Chris interrupted.

"Oh I forgot, how jealous was he?" Claire asked Jill pointing at Chris.

"Less than expected" Jill laughed.

"Just shut up and let's go outside. It's Sunday for god's sake" Chris said getting up.

"Chris I am meeting a friend this evening so I am just going to be here for an hour or two." Claire said pulling him down on the couch.

"and who is this friend may I ask?" Chris said with a suspicious look.

"Non of your business" Claire said smiling yet narrowing her eyes.

"Oh! Where's our hospitality? Claire wanna drink coffee or anything."

"Coffee will do"

Jill went to the kitchen and started boiling water and brewing coffee. Chris and Claire were chatting.

"So anything as of late?" Claire said looking at the kitchen door.

"Non of your business" Chris said.

"Very funny Chris. You know what? I can't remember the last time you had a relationship with a woman."

"Then sis, you have a rusty memory." Chris said playing with her red hair.

"Yea I do, the last girlfriend you had was even before you joined S.T.A.R.S and I still remember her name Kieran"

"Shut up" Chris said pushing her slightly.

"Chris this is no joke, you need to slow down and start a normal life, how long will you let this war drive your life."

"Yea we're getting somewhere." Chris grinned. Claire smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Just to be sure, it's Jill right?" Claire whispered.

"Yea."

"Took you long enough" she sighed.

"Whoa you have no right to say that"

"Why" Claire said raising an eyebrow.

"It's never easy or simple with Jill. If you were a guy and Jill would be sitting in front of you, you couldn't utter a word. I could bet 100 bucks on that."

"Well then you are just a pussy" she laughed.

Jill walked in with a tray and three cups of coffee. They enjoyed each sip of the coffee.

"Jill this coffee is amazing" Claire praised.

"Thank you"

"What's your secret?" Claire asked.

"Well you know what they say, I made it with love" Jill said in an English accent. Everyone burst into laughter. After finishing their coffee, a horn was heard. Chris got up and looked out the window, saw guy wearing a helmet and sitting on Harley Davidson bike. Claire got up.

"Well that's my friend"

"He is a little bit soon" Chris said raising his eye brow.

"What can I say?" she said, and hugged Jill and Chris.

"Bye, I'll see you after the meeting" she went outside and got on the bike and drove off.

Chris and Jill were again alone. Chris sat on the couch, Jill came and sat beside him.

"Who could have been that guy?" Chris asked.

"Whoever he was, I don't care." Jill rubbed Chris's chin which made Chris tingle.

"So what now?" Chris asked looking around.

"What do you say" Jill asked.

Chris looked at her and slowly his head moved towards her, lips coming close towards each other. Before almost kissing, Chris got up.

"I can't help it I need to know who that guy was" Chris said wearing his black leather coat and tossing Jill her sweater, who was looking at him, eyes full of anger.

"I promise we will get back to that once we check who that guy was"

"Fine, by the way she did say it was non of your business"

"There are no exceptions with Claire" Chris came and kissed Jill and took her by her hand outside. He unlocked his hummer and both got on.

"Where do you think they went?" Jill asked.

"He turned right down the street, that's what I saw"

"So let's check it out"

Chris started the engine and drove off. He turned right on the next turn. They found the bike at a petrol pump. Chris parked in front of a pawn shop, away from the petrol pump but close enough to see the bike.

"Just feels like the old the times" Jill said smiling at Chris.

"Yea I remember"

She was referring to their time as S.T.A.R.S officers. Chris and Jill undercover and tracking a supposedly huge drug dealer. They use to spend whole nights outside his hideout just to see anything suspicious or get evidence of his deals.

"Good times"

"Great times" Chris corrected her, still eyes locked on the bike which just got its turn at the petrol pump.

While some people won't consider spending the whole night in a car, with the weather outside below freezing and stalking a guy as memorable. But for Chris it was a great time because he could spend the whole night talking with Jill, laughing and joking on their coworkers, it was the only time Chris would interact with Jill, who wasn't that social.

The bike refilled and drove straight, Chris followed it. After awhile the bike stopped at the Marriot hotel. Chris got there just in time to see Claire go in with a blonde guy.

"A date!" Chris screamed.

"She bailed on us because of a date!"

"Can't blame her that guy looked hot" Jill said.

"Now can we go home?" Jill sounded a little frustrated.

"Not yet, come on!"

Both got off the car and went inside the hotel, when the security stopped them for inspections, they showed their BSAA cards and said they were under cover. Chris and Jill came to a huge hall with tables everywhere and people chatting with each other. But Claire was nowhere to be seen. Chris went and asked the receptionist that whether he had seen a red haired girl come in with a blonde guy. The receptionist said he had seen them and said they had reserved a table at the roof of the hotel. Chris and Jill got on the elevator and went to roof of the hotel. When they got there, they heard violin playing and people eating and chatting. Jill stopped to look at the view. She looked at the taller skyscrapers and looked down on the shorter buildings.

"This guy has class" Jill said to Chris who was still finding Claire.

Chris found her sitting with the blonde guy at the corner table with candle lights. It wasn't windy so the candle burned brightly and weren't blown out. Claire and the blonde person who had his back turned towards Chris and Jill, laughed and chatted while holding hands.

"That is so romantic" Jill said placing her hand on her chest.

"Shut up will you." Chris walked towards the happy couple. Claire saw Chris coming towards them and her mouth dropped. To this the blonde guy asked "What's wrong?"

Chris placed his hand on the shoulder of Claire's date to make him face Chris. Chris's eyes widened when he found who the man was.

"LEON?!" Chris screamed.

"I can.. can explain" Claire stuttered.

To be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Leon got up and shook Chris's hand.

"Hi Chris" Leon greeted.

"Hey Leon" Chris said with confusion on his face.

"Shouldn't you be in Washington?" Chris questioned.

"The president was coming to New York for the meeting with TerrSave."

"Leon and I were just discussing about the meeting" Claire tried to act innocent.

"Sure you were" Chris said smiling.

"Hi" Jill greeted Leon and started dragging Chris away.

"Sorry for barging in like that" Jill apologized.

"No problem. Why don't you join us?" Leon offered.

"No no" Jill shook her head still trying to pull Chris away.

"Were you stalking on me?" Claire said narrowing her eyes on Chris.

"No! Actually we were having dinner here and saw you"

"No you weren't."

"Yes I was, I even have a table reservation."

"Chris lets go, stop ruining their evening"

"See you later Leon and.." Chris narrowed his eyes on Claire.

"Claire"

Chris and Jill walked away.

"You happy now? You ruined their date." Jill said punching him.

"Hey. I her brother I am suppose to look after her, if she was sitting with some guy other than Leon, he would be in a world of pain."

"Stop being overprotective, you can't stop her from dating a guy she likes."

Both of them got on the elevator.

"Let's go home, I'm hungry" Jill said.

"I have a better plan, you thought that was romantic, wait till you see what I have in-store" Chris said grinning.

"Yea like you can top what Leon did."

"It was just a candlelight dinner, what's so romantic about it?"

"Candle light dinner under the open sky and romantic music being played" Jill captioned.

"You just wait"

They reached the ground floor, Chris went to the receptionist to get them a table.

"Sorry sir all the tables have been booked and we don't book table at short notice"

Chris tried everything with him but the receptionist refused. Chris defeated came back to Jill who was standing near the elevator door smiling at him.

"Told you couldn't top Leon"

This made Chris feel challenged. He went back to the receptionist. The receptionist nodded and gave Chris a card. Jill who was looking at this got confused as to what Chris wanted to do.

Chris came back and took Jill's hand and got on the elevator. They arrived at the top floor. The floor only had a long hallway and just one door. Both of them walked up to the door. Chris took out the card and unlocked the door. Jill eyes widened when Chris opened the door.

"Well come to the suite life." Chris said laughing.

"Oh my god" Jill screamed. The suite was huge. It had a master bedroom with a king sized bed, a big dressing table, Persian carpet and chandelier. The TV lounge had a small bar and a small fridge, accompanied with a 70 inch plasma TV which had black leather couches in front of it. There was no kitchen, so room service would be needed. The suite had a leisure room with a snooker table a chess table, poker table, everything a gentleman would play. The bathroom had a Jacuzzi. It also had a balcony with a swimming pool, but due to the cold weather it was covered and to top it all of the suite had the best view of New York city.

"Oh my god Chris!" Jill still not believing her eyes.

"Stunned already? But the romance hasn't started yet" Chris leaned in to kiss her gently. Jill took off her sweater and threw it at Chris and first looked at the bedroom and screamed, "Oh my god!"

Then she ran to the bathroom and screamed, "Oh my god!"

Chris laughed at her.

"You're acting like a 12 year old."

"I can't help it" Jill ran into the leisure room. Chris turned on the TV, grabbed to glasses and a bottle of vodka and sat down on the leather couch.

"Get used to it, when you go on UN meetings or summit, you would be staying at suites like these."

"Really?" Jill asked with her mouth open.

"Yea"

"But will you be there?" Jill asked hoping the answer would be yes.

"Sorry, while you would be on those meeting I will probably be in some hellhole kicking ass." He laughed so that Jill couldn't feel sorry for him.

Jill sat down next to Chris. Chris was pour some vodka when he remembered something. Chris took out his cell and called Claire.

"Hey kiddos get here on the double"

"Where?" Claire asked.

"On the top suite of course." Chris rubbed it in her face and quit the call.

"Still think I can't top Leon" Chris now rubbing it in Jill's face.

"Fine, you win" Jill pulling his cheek.

"Oh wait, Jill I want to tell you something" Chris remembered something. He took out a bunch of cards from his pocket and read each one in his mind.

"Yea this is hard" Chris thought, he got up and threw the cards in the dustbin. He came back and went on his knees in front of Jill and held her hands.

"Jill" He said. Chris now had the guts to have eye contact with her, so he looked her straight in the eyes. Jill thought he had another surprise in store for her.

"I love you" Chris said. Jill laughed at this.

"Wow didn't see that one coming" Jill laughed. Chris was now a little bit embarrassed, he smiled and turned away his head.

"I just wanted to remove any doubts." Chris chuckled. Chris took Jill in his arms and kissed her. Just then there was a knock at the door. Both of them let out a sigh. Chris got up and opened the door and again he heard a similar "Oh my god" to that of Jill's. Claire and Leon walked.

"Very impressive" Leon said. They looked around with Jill. Chris changed the channels of the TV hoping to find something interesting. Leon came went to the leisure room.

"Hey Chris" He cried.

"Yea"

"Wanna have a game of snooker?"

Chris got up to the offer.

"Sure, but I haven't played snooker for awhile."

"So did I" Both of them started to play snooker. Jill and Claire sat in the TV lounge.

"So when will you start your new job" Claire asked.

"Tomorrow"

"Excited?"

"Just because I am superior than Chris made me very very excited." Jill smiled.

Claire giggled.

"So you and Leon close?"

"Hmmmm you can say that" Claire said.

"I am surprised they are getting along" Claire seemed surprised.

"Actually Chris thinks Leon is a nice guy"

Leon potted the last ball and won a tight frame.

"Another rumor is that the president plans on telling the world what really happened in raccoon city but that also I just one of the rumors" Leon said.

"So how's the BSAA holding up in Edonia, I heard you guys engaged the terrorists last month and are still fighting them"

"Yea we're still fighting them, those guys are a pain in the ass, and they prefer guerilla warfare and infect small villages with Las plagas parasite, making our work a hell lot harder." Chris said.

"Leon lets go" Claire shouted.

Leon shook Chris hand and said goodbye to Jill. Chris came up to the door to Claire and hugged her. Chris then proceeded to push her outside and look the door. Chris heard Leon laughing at this.

"So where were we?"

Both sat down on the couches with a table and vodka between them. Chris turned off the TV and poured vodka.

"You know it was one of my fantasies back in the day to get wasted with Jill Valentine"

"Oh!" Jill said raising an eyebrow and taking a sip of the vodka.

"And other fantasies you had?" Jill asked Chris.

"Well I did have this one fantasy where you would be wearing tight leather, and you had a whip in your hand and you would tie me up and.."

"Ok shut up!" Jill said.

"Let's play a game we will ask eachother a question and if the answer is honest or correct the answerer will get a prize." Jill proposed.

"What kind of prize?"

"You'll find out" she said biting her lips.

"I will ask first" Jill said.

"How did you get so muscular?" Jill questioned.

"When I started going to the gym… duh."

"Yea but it takes months and years of continuous working out to have muscle mass like you, and to be honest you spent very little time in the gym." Jill said caressing his biceps.

"I gave an honest answer now gimme my prize"

"What was your secret?" Jill raised a brow.

"Shut up and gave me the prize" Chris trying desperately to change the subject.

"Come on Chris"

There was a moment of silence.

"Steroid abuse" Chris muttered and turned away from Jill.

"But why Chris?"

"That's more than one question my turn" Chris looked at Jill.

"Why Chris?"

Chris sighed. "Too get your attention…. To impress you"

"Because of me?" Jill was surprised.

"Yea."

"How? Why?" Jill again asked. The atmosphere in the room got tense.

"When did I say I like muscular men?"

"You never said it but it was just my way of getting your attention"

Jill got up after finishing her vodka and sat on Chris lap.

"Did it work?" She said looking into his eyes.

"I'll tell you that some other time" Chris whispered. Jill leaned in and kissed him passionately, Chris could taste the vodka on her lips. Chris was enjoying his prize but he pulled away before he could lose control.

"My turn."

"Fine what's your question?" Jill said.

"Did you ever had a crush on me?"

"You?! Even nerdy girls wouldn't have a crush on you?"

"I was talking about you not about nerd girls" Chris bounced back.

Jill sighed as she found no way to dodge the question.

"Yea sort of"

"Since when?"

"Now you're asking me more than one question"

"Since when?" Chris again asked ignoring her excuse.

"Since the S.T.A.R.S days"

"Tell the precise time. Will you?"

Jill again sighed.

"The moment you entered the office and I first met you"

Chris smiled at this but then at the same time frowned.

"My crush had a crush on me" he said sighing. Jill couldn't help but laugh. Chris then took her in his arm and lifted her up, locking lips and moving towards the bedroom. Chris threw her on the bed and took off his shirt. Looking at Chris packs and biceps Jill said.

"While I never said I wanted a muscular guy. But I still consider them as a bonus."

Chris laughed and made his way to Jill gently kissing her on the lips and slowly moving on to her neck. Jill bit her lips as Chris gently kissed her neck and took off her shirt and taking off the catcher to let her hair free.

"I hope you have the stamina" Jill said as she breathed heavily.

"Don't worry about that?"

Unfortunately that was something to worry about. Both of them stripped each other naked and made passionate love. Six minutes later Chris was soaked in his sweat and lay next to Jill gasping for air. Chris felt like he had ran a marathon.

"I can do this" Chris reassured Jill.

"Dream on" Jill said and got up.

"Let's go to the Jacuzzi, it will help you relax."

Jill went and got in the hot water of the Jacuzzi. Chris was still in bed tired as ever. But still he managed to get up and join Jill in the Jacuzzi.

Chris felt a little embarrassed.

"Sorry. I haven't been working out as of late and the last time I slept with a girl was when I was in college"

"I don't blame you, you're always more focused on your job then on your life."

"Guilty of charge" Chris said ignoring her remark.

Both of them relaxed in the hot water. After awhile they got out and dried themselves. Jill was about to wear her undergarments when Chris again scooped her up and they feel on the bed with Chris on top of Jill.

"You're not getting off that easy" Chris chuckled and kissed her neck.

"Always full of surprises" Jill said smiling.

Chris still kissing her neck went inside of her, she let out a soft yelp. Slowly Chris moved to and fro and kissing her chest while his hands caressed her breasts. Jill couldn't bear all of this contact and had to push Chris away or she would come. Chris laughed at this.

"Now who has no stamina?"

"Shut up" she said and kissed him. After more than ten minutes, Jill wanted to get on top of Chris. Chris reluctantly let her. Seeing Jill on top of him almost made Chris come. But fighting the urge he kept his cool. Jill couldn't fight any longer and she knew she could only last a few seconds more. Her hands gripped Chris shoulder, her head came down and rested on his chin. Both simultaneously came and the room went silent only heavy breathing could be heard. Jill's head rested on Chris's shoulder. Chris kissed her hand and both went to sleep.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

I actually wanted my first fanfic to be action packed, but decided to do romance but this chapter is my attempt at action genre. This took me more than 12 hours to write, this one is for nivanfield shippers but still has valenfield.

* * *

Jill sat in her office and went through the paper work. Her assistant guided her through the paper work, Angelina was her name. She was considered as the most attractive female of BSAA until Jill came back. Angelina had long black hair and green colored eyes and was quite tall. She was also very talented, as she helped Jill finish her paper work in no time.

Jill gave her a break and tried to recall the events of the night before, it was the most memorable night of her life. Jill also recalled that it was her and Chris's first night as a couple and which made Jill smile, finally her life was coming back in place, piece by piece.

Chris was busy in the briefing room, he and his team were going on another mission. Chris sighed hearing this because he came back from a mission 5 days ago. His team was due to report in Afghanistan in 4 days. Hearing that they would be going to Afghanistan Chris's team became restless, partly because they would go against the Taliban who were also fond of guerilla warfare and guerilla warfare was BSAA biggest weakness. Only Piers and Chris kept their cool, Piers had undoubted faith in Chris and Chris would trust his team with his life. After the briefing Piers caught up with Chris,

"Sir this is only my second mission with the BSAA, I was wondering if you could help me out a little."

"Get good rest, practice with the Barrett 50 cal. cause you are the team's only sniper. The team's well being rests on you, no pressure" Chris smiled and patted him on his shoulder. If other soldier were in Piers position they would tremble with fear, but Piers always had a way to keep his cool. Piers saluted Chris and went off.

Chris's cell phone was ringing, Chris picked it.

"Chris I am free and I wanna go home"

"Fine meet me at the parking area"

Chris always smiled when Jill would call his apartment her home. Chris now had authorization to park his vehicle in HQ, because of Jill.

The day before wasn't too magical for Chris as it was for Jill. He exhausted his monthly pay for one night in a suite, he found out that he needs to workout often and found Claire secretly dating. But he didn't regret any of it, because Jill was happy. If Jill is happy then Chris is also happy.

On their drive home, Chris revealed that he was going to Afghanistan in a few days. Jill already knew that due to her high rank and wasn't surprised

"Aren't you gonna say anything?" Chris asked Jill.

"Will you come back for Christmas?"

"If I am lucky"

For the next two days Chris either slept or went to the gym. His team was due to leave on Thursday night. He spend the whole day with Jill, taking her to the park and getting coffee. Finally time came for Chris to leave, Jill had packed his things. They drove off to HQ.

"Well this is it" Chris said as he parked in front of HQ.

Both of them got off.

"Take care of her" Chris said to Jill looking at the Hummer.

"And take care of yourself" Jill said to Chris.

"You too" Chris kissed Jill. Jill didn't let him go for awhile but she knew she had too.

"Good bye" Chris said and went inside. Jill drove home sobbing along the way, knowing she was going to be lonely. When she got home Claire was standing in front of the apartment.

"Hey Jill, everything alright"

"Yes" Jill managed to reply and hugged Claire.

"So how did the meeting go?"

"It was good. Chris told me he was going away and he also told me to stay with you. So I took two weeks leave so we could spend Christmas together"

"Sounds great" Jill said and unlocked the door and went inside.

Chris had a nonstop flight to Afghanistan. The C130 touched down at Kabul airport. Chris's team regrouped and got on the chopper, they were going to Shangarabad, it was a small town located in a valley in the west.

There were reports that there is going to be a deal between the terrorist and some unknown group regarding bio weapons. At first the BSAA were told to stand by and go in if there would be an outbreak. But that plan was cancelled and the BSAA were to engage the enemy and stop the deal.

The three BSAA helicopters landed in an outpost just 4 miles from the town. The outpost had just a small building with three rooms, while the courtyard was huge. Thick concrete walls gave a feeling of protection but a small steel gate made it feel very vulnerable. The mission would start next day at 0500. The outpost only had half a dozen of marines, BSAA troops were briefed by the marines, they were told what kind of enemy they were facing, they gave them info on what weapons they used or what type of tactics they used. After the briefing lunch was served. The marines had a local cook, due to the short supplies the outpost was given, the food was barely enough for them. They were served boiled beans and a Roti which was thin circular bread. Chris always enjoyed cultural foods, Chris took his plate and sat on the wall of the outpost, this would be considered dangerous but this was the only part of the country where there were no hostiles. Chris ate his food and enjoyed the silence of the valley. The mountains were rocky and a small river ran between them. It wasn't the best scene but the valley was very quiet. There was only the sound of the flowing river.

Piers joined Chris,

"Some view huh?" Chris asked Piers.

Piers looked at the far end of the valley where the town was located, he saw small clay houses and some concrete houses.

"I don't like this place"

"Why?"

"I had a cousin, he was my best friend, he was like a brother"

Piers sighed.

"He joined the army, after some time I joined the BSAA. My cousin was then posted to this place. He served here for 6 months, then one day, when his unit was moving to Kabul, the convoy got ambushed, they engaged the enemy."

Piers shook his head.

"One of the marines got shot in the leg, he fell, right in the middle of the crossfire. My cousin tried to ran to him and tried to drag him to cover that's when he got shot in the neck. After they neutralized the enemy, they rushed the injured the wounded to the hospital via helicopter, where he was announced dead."

"I'm sorry"

"I was a changed person ever since" Piers winced.

"Don't let your emotions get the best of you. Trust me I know"

"Captain, are you nervous about the mission?"

"Why should I be?"

"What the marines said. We would face suicide attackers and heavy RPG fire."

"How can suicide attackers blow up themselves if they have no head" Chris said laughing and pointing at Piers Barrett 50 cal.

"The thought of suicide attacker freaks me out."

"Kamikazes" Chris sighed.

"Don't stress yourself" Chris advised Piers and jumped down the wall.

Chris's Alpha team played cards while Bravo and Delta team prepared their gear. After gearing up, Bravo team captain who was Chris's close friend came to Chris.

"Well you guys are ballsy" He said pointing out that they were playing cards instead of gearing up.

"Don't worry it only takes 5 minutes" Chris replied.

"As I said before Ballsy" he chuckled and joined them.

"God its cold here" Chris's team's recruit said.

"Not as cold as New York." Bravo team leader reminded him.

At evening, the cook served them tea. The marines were eager to know what kind of things the BSAA troops engaged. After hearing what they had encountered over the years, some of the marines were disgusted.

"Bio-warfare baby! It's what the kids are into these days" Chris laughed. The captains of the three teams were trying to keep up the morale of their teams and so far it was working.

The outpost had no electricity so they had to use lanterns. Dinner was served and everyone except the marines went inside with their sleeping bags and were fast asleep. Since the rooms were quite small some of the troops had to sleep under the sky. Chris and the other captains slept outside even though everyone insisted they sleep inside. There were a total of 25 BSAA troops and the rooms hardly had rooms for 18.

Piers accompanied Chris outside. Chris and Piers friendship was becoming stronger and stronger. Piers was talented as well as loyal, Chris liked these features about him and Piers had always idolized Chris.

The troops woke up at 3 am and started their preparations.

Chris noticed that some of the men were uneasy and scared. The troops were again briefed.

"There is going to be a Bio Weapons trade in that tiny town" Chris started and highlighting bio weapons.

"The deal location is the house of a warlord. The house is located just up the street from the main market. Alpha team will be deployed near the main market. Delta team will be deployed 0.5 miles from the main market. Bravo team will be deployed at a football ground 1 mile north of the main market. These locations are considered the most safe for our landing" Chris lied the last path, somewhat. Delta and Bravo team were being placed in the most safe locations while Chris's Alpha team would be placed in the most dangerous place. Chris didn't want to scare his troops but his heart filled with regret at the thought some of them wouldn't make it. Even a highly experienced captain like Chris wouldn't do anything about it.

"Any questions" Chris said out loud. There silence for a moment. Then there was a sound of gun loading, every looked as Piers loaded his sniper and mounted it on his shoulder.

"No Sir!" He screamed. Every soldier loaded their guns. Chris nodded at Piers, Chris knew he wanted the team morale up as much as Chris did.

The three teams go on their respective choppers. Just as the were about to take off the recruit of Chris's team said.

"Afghanistan is a graveyard of super powers"

Chris gave the recruit a disgusted look.

"Good thing we're no super powers, we're BSAA" Piers gave a quick reply to which the whole team started chanting "BSAA".

Chris smiled at Piers. The helicopters took off and were on their way.

Chris closed his eyes, and recalled a memory.

**Chris's team had taken cover against a steel container, they were being heavily fired upon. Chris wasn't even bothered slightly by this, he and his team sat behind the container. He was enjoying his cigarette.**

"**Captain we need to do something" a soldier screamed at him and after that an RPG struck the container and made a hole in the front side of the container.**

"**Don't ruin the moment rookie" Chris said as he continued to enjoy his cigarette and look at the sky. After hearing this most of Chris's team thought he had lost it. **

**Chris looked around to see the worried and confused faces of his comrades. Chris shook his head.**

"**Pussies" Chris screamed at them with anger.**

"**Sir another hostile is aiming his RPG at us" the soldier said peeking around the corner. **

"**How far?" Chris said letting out the smoke of the cigarette.**

"**At a watch tower just about 300 yards away"**

**After hearing this the sniper of Chris team loaded his gun and waited Chris's command. Chris looked at him and said **

"**Not today"**

**Then Chris took the rocket launcher off of his bag and loaded it. Chris threw the cigarette away and sighed. **

**Chris got up even though they were being heavily fired at. He fired his rocket launcher at the watch tower and destroying the three hostiles and the watch tower.**

**Chris could see bits of human parts coming down in air and he smiled. Chris continued to look at the falling body parts and didn't notice he was shot three times in his arm. Member of his team pulled him down before he could get hurt. The lieutenant of Chris team radioed HQ when Chris was first shot**

"**HQ, the captain has been shot in the arm"**

"**Affirmative" HQ acknowledged.**

**A second later he again radioed HQ after Chris was shot again.**

"**the captain has been shot again" **

"**Roger"**

"**HQ, the captain has been shot again"**

**And that moment HQ thought that he was joking.**

"**Are you sure, over" **

"**Yes sir"**

**The medic of Chris's team tried to look at his wound but he pushed him away and reloaded his rocket launcher.**

**Chris's team were now used to their captain's lunacy. Chris took a mirror out of his pocket and held it above his head. He saw a man running towards the destroyed watch tower, he was going to look for survivors.**

"**Save this" Chris screamed and got up and shot the rocket a few yards in front of the running hostile. The hostile didn't notice the coming rocket and simply ran. The rocket hit him and only his legs remained.**

"**Fuck yea, eat that motherfucker" Chris said punching the air.**

**The sniper of Chris's team didn't wait for his orders and an got up and started taking care of the rest of the hostiles which were shocked and stunned to see their fellow fighters blown to bits. **

**Chris had felt a sense of satisfaction. Seeing the sniper killing the hostiles, Chris shoved him and he fell on the ground.**

"**Stop stealing my kills" Chris screamed at him and loaded his rocket launcher. Then HQ radioed him,**

"**Alpha team get on your way to the extraction point, the mission is complete." **

**Hearing this Chris got further angry. He aimed at a room where he saw some hostiles firing at him with their AK 47 but their aim wasn't accurate. Chris fired the rocket and threw the launcher away and picked up the already loaded rocket launcher from his teammate and fired again. The two rockets completely destroyed the small room of the building along with the hostiles.**

Chris opened his eyes and took out his wallet and looked at the pictures he kept in it. There was a picture of Claire, Barry and of course Jill. He thought to himself what a changed man he is after Jill's return. He now valued not only his own life but valued the life of others too.

His advice to his team before any mission was to maim the enemy and only kill if necessary.

Chris inspected the terrain with his binoculars. He could see the main market in a distance, it was open ground with wooden stalls surrounded by concrete shops. The whole town seemed empty which made Chris uneasy, there were no hostiles or civilians. While inspecting the town from his binoculars he saw several demolished buildings, he was confused when he saw that the town had no mosque, it was a place where muslims worshipped. No citizens, no hostiles he was sure they were in for some trouble. Just as they flew over the first house of the town, Chris started to feel weird. He looked down and saw a man standing at a hole in a small building, what frightened Chris was that the man was holding an RPG.

"RPG" Chris screamed at the top of his lungs. Just as the pilot noticed this, there were 5 rockets coming at the helicopter from different directions, three of the rockets missed and two hit the helicopter's tail.

The helicopter started to spin out of control. Chris grabbed Piers and jumped out of the helicopter and luckily landed on the roof of a two storey building. The helicopter crashed on the roof of the building adjacent of the building where Chris was.

Piers tried to get up.

"Stay down" Chris whispered.

He then crawled to a hole which had stairs which led them to the second floor. Chris took out his pistol and put on sound compressor on it. They got on the second floor and Chris saw a Taliban coming up the first set of stairs, Chris put three bullets in his head. Chris first thought to maim him but he could have made a sound which would give away his location. Piers dragged his body and hid it behind a bathroom, just then another Taliban came running and screaming something. Chris also shot him in the head.

"Something is not right"

"What captain?" Piers asked dragging the body.

"Wait let me take a look."

Chris took off his turban and saw that he had shaved his head. He then proceeded to take off his shirt and was surprised to see tattoos of skull and the grim reaper.

"Mercenaries" Chris almost screamed.

Piers then did the same to the body in the bathroom which had slightly longer hair but also had tattoos.

"How do you know that these are mercenaries captain?"

"The marines told me the Taliban have long hair and they definitely don't have tattoos. Something is definitely wrong here.

"Alpha come in"

"Alpha here"

"What's your status?"

"The helicopter was shot down. We lost 8 men along with the pilot and copilot."

"What's your position?"

"We're in a building behind the shops of the main market."

"Ok. Make your way north to a school where you will rendezvous with Bravo team"

"What happened to Delta?"

"Their helicopter was also shot down, no radio contact can be made."

Chris winced.

"Alpha out"

"What now?"

"Delta was shot down also I guess bravo team landed safely. We need to meet up with them." Chris replied.

"Bravo come in" Chris radioed.

"Bravo here"

"What's your current location?"

"We've just arrived at the school, we're have you reached?"

"We're near a crash site."

"How many men?"

Chris sighed

"Two."

"Copy that."

Chris looked at Piers

"Let's get a move on"

Chris went to the back door of the building and inspected the area. Piers went to the front window and slowly peeked around to see hostiles running towards the helicopter site. They were bringing water to put out the flame.

"Captain I think their taking the left equipment from the helicopter."Piers said walking to Chris.

"There are too many of these guys around, we can't make a run for it without making contact with them"

"So what should we do?"

Chris thought for awhile and an idea popped up.

"HQ come in"

"Yes Alpha"

"Requesting air support, due to the possibility of compromised equipments to the hostiles."

"Affirmative"

"Drone sent, get to cover"

They waited for awhile.

"When the missiles hit, run to the jail infront. Suddenly there was an explosion and the whole building shook.

"Now"

Both of them made a dash for the jail. Crossing the street they jumped over the jail's wall and hid in it. They heard running and screaming voices pass them. They had successfully ditched them.

"Empty" Chris said inspecting the jail.

"Bravo come in"

"Where are you?" came a frustrated reply.

"We're in a jail"

"Copy"

Chris told Piers to stay put and he went on the roof of the jail. Crouching he took out his binoculars.

"We're about 600 meters from your location"

"ETA?"

"That depends. Can you provide cover?"

"Negative it would give away our location."

Chris spotted a man pointing towards Bravo team's location.

"Bravo your location has been compromised" Chris said.

Chris heart almost stopped when he saw a white van coming towards the school at high speed.

"Kamikaze on your tail! GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE!" Chris screamed.

Bravo team started to jump over the wall into the next building. Just as the last Bravo team member jumped, the van crashed through the gate. Time stood still for Chris who braced himself and expected a huge explosion. His eyes were blinded by the bright light and his ears went deaf due to the thunderous sound. From the crouching position he fell on the ground due to the shock waves of the explosion. Small rubble and rocks fell on him. He managed to get back on his crouching position. He saw that the school was completely wiped clean. The neighboring building which was the biggest in the town was also heavily damaged.

Chris came down from the roof.

"Some fireworks huh?" Piers said trying to maintain his balance.

"You okay?" Chris said to which Piers nodded.

"Bravo come in"

"Reporting"

"What's your status?"

"Still in one piece"

Chris radioed HQ.

"Alpha team reporting"

"Yes Alpha, have you reached the rendezvous location?"

"Negative, the rendezvous location just got obliterated. Bravo team is in the neighboring building. Awaiting further orders"

"Meet up with Bravo and await further orders"

"HQ, we require air support. This place is infested with hostiles. We won't stand a chance if we engaged them."

"Affirmative, a drone will destroy delta team's crashed chopper"

"Copy that"

Chris and Piers waited anxiously at near the wall of the jail. An explosion was heard and Chris and Piers made a run for it. They jumped over the wall of the jail and ran across the street and climbed over a wall into an empty plot. Here Chris and Piers were exposed to enemy fire so without hesitating they climbed the wall and moved in the neighboring building, where Bravo team greeted them.

"Man so glad to see you" Kenneth Bravo team captain help Chris up.

"The feeling is mutual"

"HQ we rendezvoused with Bravo awaiting orders"

"Acknowledged Alpha"

There was silence on the radio.

"They have to extract us out man" Kenneth said to Chris.

"Yea, the deal must have cancelled the minute the drone attacked"

"I don't get it" Kenneth said.

"They want us to stop and capture the dealers but want us to capture them red handed. How is that even possible?"

"With so many hostiles it's hard to hide your presence"

"I don't know about you but this is the most fucked up mission of my career" Kenneth sounded irritated. Kenneth eyed Piers

"Is that the only man left on your team?"

"Yea, I wonder what happened to Delta team?" Chris asked.

"They were captured, tied and shot in the head moments after their helicopter crashed. Our sniper told us that and he was also the one who blew our cover." Kenneth said looking at one of his teammate who was trembling as if he had seen a ghost.

"They don't keep prisoners, definitely mercenaries" Piers said.

"What?"

"Yea we engaged two hostiles, the moment after we crashed. When we undressed them they had tattoos all over their bodies and they had short hair unlike the Taliban" Chris explained.

"The fuck?"

"I was surprised too"

"This mission gets more and more fucked up by the second" Kenneth said angry as ever.

"Alpha, Bravo come in"

"Here"

"Your mission stands, go to the deal location and find any suspects or witnesses"

Hearing this Kenneth's mouth dropped.

"I repeat your mission stands, over"

"Copy that" Chris said while Kenneth was speechless.

"They killed us, murders" Kenneth said lost in his thought.

"Shut up Kenneth" Chris said. He didn't want everyone's morale to take a nose dive.

"Ok, Snipers! You kill each and every hostile you spot while we move towards the deal location. When we reach there we will provide you with cover and you will proceed to our location. When we regroup there, we're going to search the building as fast as humanly possible. Three guys will search the second floor, three will search the ground floor and the rest will go to the basement."

The troops nodded.

"Ok"

They assembled in front of front gate. Snipers took their position on the roof of the building.

"Ready" Chris asked Kenneth.

"Sure as hell" they kicked the door open and made a dash towards the villa in front. It was surely the house of the warlord. They got there in less than a minute, and were surprised as no hostiles fired upon them.

"Piers get over here" Chris said.

The 3 snipers dashed towards them, Piers got in front due to his fast speed. Seeing this Kenneth sighed

"You always get the good stuff" he complained.

"Grow up" Chris smiled.

Piers reached them first, the other two snipers of Bravo team were still running and were still far away. Just then an RPG came out of nowhere hit the ground near the snipers.

Cries of pain were heard, Piers was the only one to ran towards them, but stopped as the fate of his cousin came to mind. The team tried to find out from where had the rocket come. No hostiles were found. One of the fallen comrades bled to death, Piers ran and picked up the other sniper and lifted him over his shoulders while the rest of the team gave him cover. The Bravo team medic worked fast but his leg ripped away due to the rocket. He poured some antiseptics and bandaged it up, it was the only thing he could do at that situation. The sniper had to be given medical attention because of the possibility of broken shards in his flesh which would cause infection.

The team proceeded to check the villa but found it completely empty. Chris was checking the second floor while the two men accompanying him were standing guard near the windows. Piers and Kenneth were near guard near the gate.

"HQ, come in"

"Go Alpha"

"The deal location is empty and there are no sign of anyone and we have a wounded soldier with us."

"Affirmative, take cover somewhere close and wait for extraction."

The last part of that line felt like music to Chris, mission was officially over and all he would think of now was to be Jill.

Just as he was about to go down stairs, rockets hit the front of the house and it collapsed along with the two soldier who stood guard.

Chris fell from the set of stairs and quickly got up.

"NO!" Kenneth screamed. He just lost 4 of his men. Now the team was down to Chris, Kenneth and Piers and a wounded soldier. They picked him up ran outside and to the north end of the valley where the extraction point was. Fear gripped them as they saw a van speeding at them.

"Kamikaze!" Kenneth screamed and tried run fast while he and Piers carried the wounded soldier. Chris fired at the van but it showed no signs of slowing down. The wounded soldier pulled out Kenneth's grenade and pushed both of them away and fell on the ground.

"Get to cover, I'll take care of it" the wounded soldier said lying on the ground.

Kenneth protested but Chris and Piers pulled him away. Kenneth knowing he couldn't do anything ran away.

The wounded soldier pulled the grenade pin and watched as the van approached him. The van ran over him but at the same time the grenade exploded, toppling the van on its side. The rest of the team were now at safe distance from the van when the van exploded, it was a bigger explosion from the one before. It made Chris and Kenneth fall face first while Piers only lost his balance. They continued to run upwards when a steel door of a building opened. Chris aimed his rifle at the door when a man dressed in white shirt and black pants came out with his hands up.

"Over here" he cried.

"I must be imagining things" Kenneth said and they ran towards the man.

They got in the building and the man guided them to a bathroom with a small door at its ceiling, they climbed up and crawled to a ladder which led them down to the basement. The man followed them and closed the small door behind them and jumped down to the basement and closed its door. The room had only one bulb, and the man who saved them wore spectacles and had an unshaven chin and untidy hair and had fair skin.

"This is what I called a safe room" Kenneth said and looked around.

"Thank you sir" Chris said to the man who seemed quite young.

"It's no problem" said in an English accent.

Hearing this Kenneth cleaned his ears.

"You don't seem local" Piers asked suspiciously.

"No I belong to Afghanistan but I study at Cambridge England."

Hearing this the team's mouth dropped and they were speechless.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" words came out of Chris's mouth involuntary.

"It's a long story, but first tell me where are the rest of you guys"

"There are non, only we are left"

"You're joking right?"

"We don't joke" Kenneth lied.

"But there was a fuss that the military was coming to this town, an judging by your uniform you're the BSAA"

"We're did you get that intel?" Chris questioned suspiciously.

"The guys whom you fought, they already knew you were coming"

"Shit" Chris sighed.

"Alpha come in"

"Alpha here"

"What's your status?"

"We're in a safe location and awaiting extraction."

"Ok, there is going to be 5 drone strikes nearby. Your goal is to get to a triple storey building 2 miles north of the deal location, get to the roof and 2 minutes after the 5th drone strike a helicopter will come and you have to board it."

Chris looked at the man.

"HQ, we have a British student here and he will accompany us, he may have valuable intel on the situation at hand."

"Affirmative, provide him safety and get him here"

"Copy that"

"The drone is on its way"

Chris looked at the British student,

"Is there any triple storey building nearby?"

"Yes right next to this building."

"Ok let's get on the roof of the building"

Chris explained HQ's plan to all of them and they were relieved to go back. They crossed over to the next building via a hole in the second floor. They crawled onto the roof and lay there to avoid getting spotted. 5 explosions shook the buildings and the sounds of building collapsing were heard. In less than 1 minute a helicopter came into view.

"Piers we need to take out as many hostiles to avoid getting shot down again"

"Roger captain"

Piers got up and was stunned to see that they were surrounded. There were bodies of hostiles lying everywhere. Piers started taking aim and firing. In 1 minute he had shot more than 40 times.

"Captain!"

"Yea" Chris said.

"I only maimed them" Piers said smiling.

To this Chris patted him on the back.

The helicopter was hovering over them, a ladder came down and the British student was the first to board it, after him Kenneth got on. Chris told Piers to get on but he rejected the offer and continued to fire. When Chris was half way on the ladder he heard a cry of pain, he looked down to see Piers was shot in the leg and was severely bleeding. Chris jumped down and lifted him over his shoulder and then climbed the ladder again. Doing this Chris was shot at the shoulder but he didn't stop. Kenneth manned the machine gun turret and started firing. The British student helped Chris and Piers get in. And they were on their way. Chris tried to stop Piers bleeding and forgetting that his own back was drenched in his own blood due to the shot.

They touched down at Kabul airport where Piers and Chris and Kenneth were rushed to the hospital while the intelligence folks took the British student into custody.

The next two days Piers and Chris lay on the hospital beds and Kenneth joined them just because he thought the military nurses were hot.

"You did good Piers" Chris complimented.

"Just did my job" Piers said resting his head.

This mission was regarded by the BSAA as the most unsuccessful mission, they suffered heavy losses, not a single objective was completed and they had a rat in their organization who informed about the arrival of them.

Chris wanted to get home one way or another. After the bullet was removed from his shoulder he had tried to persuade the doctor to allow him to go home. Finally on the second day he was allowed to go home.

While on his flight back he noticed that the mission had ended prematurely and he could take leave till Christmas. After a 24 hour flight the helicopter dropped him off the New York HQ, Chris was only wearing sunglasses a black shirt with its button just enough open to view the bandage of the wound and a military pant with brown DMS. All the women stared at him as he passed and the men also stared at him, not because he was looking super hot but because he was wearing a single shirt in this weather.

Chris took a taxi home. Unlocked the door and came in. he expected Claire to be here but she was nowhere to be seen. Chris took off his boots and when he threw his backpack, Jill came walking out the bedroom door looking at her cell phone and not seeing the ever so handsome Chris in front of him.

She was deep reading a text message when she got pulled. She only saw Chris's face before they locked lips. Chris managed to lift her up and went to the bed room. Jill broke away,

"Nice to meet you too" Jill said. Chris threw her on the bed and took off his shirt. Seeing the bandage Jill got worried, before she could ask anything Chris again kissed her. And pulled the blankets over them.

Chris buried his face in her neck.

"I thought you'd be more tired" Jill said.

Jill waited for awhile for Chris to do something. Then she saw that Chris was fast asleep. Jill smiled and kissed his neck and fell asleep while rubbing his head.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Let me know if I should take the story faster or slower.

* * *

Straight from hell into the arms of an angel, these were the last thoughts of Chris before falling asleep in Jill's arms.

Chris woke up at morning and found himself hugging a pillow. He had slept for more than 17 hours. He heard the sound of television.

"Jill" Chris cried.

"She went to work" Claire replied.

Chris got up and went into the TV lounge and saw Claire watching TV.

"Morning" he said and hugged Claire. Claire felt the bandage on Chris's shoulder.

"Another one of your souvenirs" Claire said.

Chris sat down on the couch and rubbed his eyes. Claire rested her head on Chris lap and her longs on the couch's arm and continued to watch TV.

Chris looked around the TV lounge and felt weird. He looked at the TV

"Is that a new TV?" Chris said rubbing his eyes.

"Yea, Jill bought it" Claire said and changed the channel.

"Are these new couches?" Chris said getting more surprised.

"Yea, also by Jill"

"Did you guys paint this room?"

"Yea, also Jill's idea"

The TV lounge that Chris remembered felt empty. It only had a TV on a small table and a few couches in front of it and a large space was empty behind the couches.

Now the TV lounge had new brown colored leather couches and a 60 inch plasma TV which was on top a fancy table and there were wooden displays on the left and right side of the TV. Chris's medals and photos were in it. There was a dining table with 6 chairs in front of the bedroom's door. The room was now brown colored.

"Oh my god" Chris muttered.

"You should thank me, at first she wanted to buy a house. I managed to convince her to do renovations."

"Where did she get all this money?"

"Hmmm, Chris, she is one of the high ranking BSAA personnel. Her pay is so much you should be lucky to have her."

Chris was speechless and stared at the room.

"Your breakfast is getting cold"

Chris got up and sat down on the chair of the dining table, it was very comfy. He ate his breakfast which was a delight to his taste buds.

"Who made this?" He asked Claire.

"Jill made it for you" Jill said while watching TV.

Fried eggs, bacons, coffee and bread. All of them were Chris's favorite foods and when served together, it made Chris's mouth water.

"Chris I need you to do something for me" Claire said.

"I stayed with Jill just like you said, but now you have to meet with Leon and try to know him better."

"Why do you want me to meet with him?"

"I want you to know him better."

"I know him…. Well I have read about him"

"I don't care you need to hang out with him and don't make him feel unwelcomed. Please Chris." Claire said still watching TV.

"What's so special about him" Chris teased her.

"I have the same feelings for him as Jill has for you. Chris he saved me twice from situations where survival was impossible. Just like how you saved Jill from Africa"

"Nothing can compare to what I have been through for her" Chris said forcefully. Seeing Claire's frowning face, Chris came to her and hugged her.

"Fine, I'll talk to him"

"Puppy dog eyes always work" Claire said laughing.

Chris got dressed and decided to go to his debriefing.

"Where are my car keys?" Chris asked Claire.

"Oh! Jill took your car I forgot to tell you"

"Great" Chris wore his coat and took a taxi. After more than an hour in the debriefing room, he was advised to go to the hospital for a checkup.

Chris stopped at Jill's office after he got debriefed. Chris opened the door.

"Mr. Redfield, Who gave you permission to barge into my office?" Jill said while writing something on a paper.

"The butt police ma'am, they told me to inspect your rear." Chris walked in and immediately regretted his words after seeing Jill's assistant sitting near the door who pretended to be busy with her cell phone.

Jill was trying hard not to laugh or smile after seeing Chris's face which had just turned red with embarrassment.

"Angelina, please excuse us" Jill told her.

She went out of the office.

"Oh my god Chris. Do you want to ruin my reputation?"

"Nice to see you too." Chris said and locked the door and looked at her smiling.

"Don't even think about it" Jill said trying to focus on her work.

Chris came behind her and started to massage her neck. Jill left her work and enjoyed Chris's massage.

"That's so refreshing" Jill said.

"Are you willing to return the favor?"

"Chris, not here wait till I get home"

"I was talking about giving my car back to me" Chris said and tightened his grip on her shoulders.

"Sorry can't" Jill said.

"and what did you do my apartment" Chris said.

"OUR apartment" Jill corrected.

Chris smiled at this and kissed her neck. Jill trying hard to fight the temptation, got up and gave him a short yet passionate kiss and shoved him away.

"Now get out." She said in seductive voice.

Before going out Chris thanked her for her breakfast. Chris took a cab and went to the hospital where the doctors changed his bandages. Kenneth called Chris,

"Chris ma man! Where are you?"

"New York"

"Me too, you free?"

"Yea, why?"

"Meet me at Starbucks, in an hour"

"Sure, you wouldn't mind if I brought someone with me."

"That depends, who are you bringing?"

"Leon, I once told you about him."

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell"

"The guy who saved Claire back in Racoon city and .."

"Yea, yea I remember, fine bring him."

"Ok see you later"

Chris called Leon

"Hey Leon"

"Hi Chris, I thought you were in Afghanistan"

"The mission ended prematurely, and I got back early"

"Happy to hear that"

"You free now?"

"Yea, I was at my hotel room"

"Wanna grab some coffee with me and my friend"

"Sure that'd be cool"

"Ok, then pick me, I'm at BSAA's hospital"

Leon came in less than 10 minutes with his bike, Chris got on and went to Starbucks. When they entered the café, Chris saw Kenneth sitting in a booth with a woman.

"Hey Ken"

After seeing Chris the woman got up and went away. Kenneth greeted Chris and Leon.

"Did I disturb your date?" Chris asked.

"Forget about me. Chris you sly dog" Kenneth said smiling.

"What? What I do?"

"Don't act innocent, I just found out that you have something going on with the new sexy hot bio weapons advisor"

"Shut up" Chris smiled and looked at the menu.

"Man, I have done some insane things in my life, but I never lived and slept with my boss" Ken said holding up his hand for a high five. Chris shook his head, Leon sat there and smiled.

"Where are my manners" Ken said looking down.

"My name is Kenneth, and you must be Leon"

"Pleasure to meet you." Leon nodded.

Kenneth seemed more of a model than a BSAA soldier, he had a French cut beard and small black short, green eyes and a fair skin. He was also muscular but standing near Chris made him look skinny, in fact anyone who stood near Chris looked skinny.

Kenneth and Leon chatted while Chris ordered them coffee.

"Make an extra order" Kenneth shouted to Chris who was at the counter.

Chris came back to the booth.

"How's your wound?"

"Fine, still hurts a little."

"Must have been like hell over there" Leon said.

"Yea, I still can't shake the thought that I lost almost all of my men"

"Nothing we could've done about it" Kenneth said shaking his head.

"So what's new?" Chris asked Leon.

"Nothing much"

There was an awkward moment of silence, the café door swung open and a man came to them slightly limping.

"Piers?" Chris sounded surprised.

"Yea, I invited him, I got him early medical pass so he could get back to the states."

Piers stood straight and gave a salute, just as he stomped his foot he almost fell over, Kenneth grabbed him just in time.

"Sorry I forgot about that" Piers said.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm good sir" Piers replied as he shook Leon's hand.

"Thank you sir, for saving my ass back there"

"BSAA already lost enough soldiers back there, you didn't need to be on that list"

"This what I like about you guys" Leon said.

"You each have each other's backs"

"Yea ask Ken about that" Chris said to Leon.

Ken who was deep in his thought about his men lost in Afghanistan was woken up when Chris called him.

"Wha…" Ken said.

"Tell Leon, how many times I have saved your ass"

"Shut up, my ass never needed any saving"

"I saved him so many times it's not even funny anymore" Chris said which made Leon and Piers laugh,

"and your ass never needed any saving, it needed pampering" everyone burst into laughter except Kenneth who was smiling and looking outside.

Their coffee was served

"This is some good shit" Kenneth said sipping his coffee.

They chatted about sports and current affairs and finished their coffee.

"This had been refreshing" Piers got up and gave another salute but maintaining his balance and went away.

"Leon, I should head back" Chris also got up.

"Fine, and thanks for a wonderful time." Leon said and shook Kenneth's hand.

Leon dropped Chris at his apartment,

"Thanks for inviting me Chris, I was bored and needed some company"

"Don't mention it"

Claire came out of the front door and shoved Chris away and got on Leon's bike.

"Bye Chris" Leon said and took off.

Chris smiled and waved. He went inside and called Jill,

"Why aren't you here?" Chris said.

"Unlike you I have work to do"

"When will you get back"

"Can't tell, Bye"

Chris sat in his apartment all alone, he ordered pizza and watched a movie. The film was Scarface, one of Chris's favorite movies of all time along with the Godfather. He used to dream about drug dealing and making an empire out of the dirty money. He watched the movie, then tuned to watch the 9 o'clock news. After watching the news he started to make some coffee. Chris drank 5 cups of coffee in order to stay awake till Jill came back. It was 2 o'clock and Chris heard the sound of an engine in front of the apartment. He was about to get up when Jill came in. Tired she took off her coat and she placed her files at the table near the door and she didn't notice Chris staring at him.

"You're back early"

Jill screamed.

"What…. Chris why are you up so late?"

"I was waiting for you"

"Really" Jill said as she sat on his lap and rested her back against his.

Chris wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Chris smelled her sweet scent which sends feeling of warmth through his body, Chris was addicted to her scent.

"Let's go to the bedroom" Jill said in a seductive tone.

Chris lifted her up and went to the bedroom. He took of her sweater an shirt, she took off her jeans herself whilst kissing each other with more passion than ever before. Chris started to take off his shirt, just as he took off his shirt he found that Jill had taken off his jeans without him noticing. They buried themselves in blankets and Chris got on top of her and slowly started to go inside of her. She let out occasional moans of pleasure. After a few minutes passed by he came down from her and kissed her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist and again went inside of her this time with more force. Their fatigue got the best of their passion and before any of them knew it they were fast asleep.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Jill was now starting to come home late at night. Christmas was approaching and she didn't plan to take an early leave to enjoy the holiday. Chris's apartment would be overrun by med students and personnel from BSAA labs and Jill would send Claire and Chris away.

"Kicked out of my apartment" Chris took another sip of his coffee.

"Look on the bright side we can spend time together" Claire looked at Leon.

"This is a nice hotel room" Chris said looking around.

Chris's phone started to ring.

"Hello"

"Hey Chris, you can come back now"

"Thanks, you're too generous"

Chris finished his coffee, and got up

"I gotta go, some errands I gotta run"

Chris quickly got home and found Jill cleaning the room,

"You're nerds finally went away" Chris said relaxing on the couch.

"Chris, how many days left for Christmas?"

"About a week and two days"

"Good"

"Why?"

"I need to present BSAA's latest weapon in Australia to the UN superiors"

"What? When?"

"Actually today."

"You're joking right?"

"No, my flight is at midnight"

"When will you come back?"

"Hopefully in 4 or 5 days"

Chris sighed and went out again. He didn't come back till evening time.

"Did you double check your things?" Claire asked Jill.

"You're leaving?" Chris asked.

"Yea" Jill frowned, showing Chris that she also wasn't happy to leave him.

"But it's 9 o'clock."

"I need to get to the airport before 10 and the traffic will only delay me, so I decided to go early"

"I'll drop you" Chris said and took her bags from her.

"I wanna come too" Claire said and followed Chris outside. Chris shoved her back.

"You stay here, may be invite sexy Kennedy over" Chris said and winked. Claire gave him a punch on his back.

"Take care" Claire hugged Jill and gave a disgusted look to Chris.

The airport was half an hour away and there would always be traffic jams. Along the way, Chris saw a worried look on Jill.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Jill lied, she was now realizing she was giving more priority to her job than to Chris, but her hands were tied. There were no shortcuts in her job, no time to rest because the welfare of BSAA troops depended upon her, the well being of Chris depended upon her.

"Will you miss?"

"No" came a quick and cold reply from Jill who was smiling.

"That's harsh" Chris said and pretended to be heartbroken even though he knew that she would definitely miss him.

"Australia huh?"

"Yup"

"It's summer in Australia right?"

"Yup" Jill said smiling.

"Lucky"

"Yea, I can't wait to see my suite at the hotel" Jill said in hopes to make Chris suffer from jealousy. Chris chewed his lower lip and thought of how to get back on her. As they reached the airport Chris became upset and his face showed his sadness.

"Something bugging you?" Jill asked.

Chris tightly gripped the steering and let out a sigh.

"You keep drifting away as much I try to get closer to you, at first I thought I gave my job too much priority but you out did me…"

"Chris, get this through your thick skull, I didn't want this, not this trip, not this job, Nothing! I also want to spend time with you but I can't, I just can't" Jill screamed trying to hold back the tears. Seeing Chris silent Jill stormed out of the car and unloaded her luggage and went to the departure area. Chris knew he was wrong and shouldn't have blamed her.

Chris waited in the parking lot till Jill's took off. Just before midnight he called her but was greeted with an answering machine, Chris was again silent and trying to muster up some courage.

"You look beautiful when you're angry" Chris said and hung up and drove back home.

After a long flight Jill reached Australia, she took off her jacket and waited for the hotel's car to pick her up. The meeting would start at midnight and was highly confidential. She rehearsed her speech over and over on her way to the hotel. The hotel manager personally accompanied her to her suite. The suite was more amazing than the one where Chris took her. It overlooked the beach and had splendid design.

"If only you were here" Jill said to herself and threw herself on the bed. She again inspected the dress she had to wear for the speech, it was a simple dress which Angelina had picked for her. It was sleeveless and was black, her chest region was not too revealing but not too close so she might feel hot. She wore it and looked herself in the mirror. She was satisfied with what she saw, she didn't want herself to look too attractive that everyone would try their luck on her. She slept a little just to be fresh when she had to give a speech. When she woke up there was a message on her cell phone, it was from the Director's assistant.

"Jill, meet the guests at dinner at 0930" Jill read and looked at the clock, it was 8:55. She ran to the washroom and took a quick shower and then quickly dressed up and put on a little makeup and brushed and dried her hair and went to the dining hall. She could hear violins and piano being played. The dining hall was huge with 7 chandeliers and numerous round tables and each table had 5 seats and there was a stage where the band was performing and right in front of the stage was a small area where the guest would couple dance. She entered the dining hall and descended down the stairs, the dining hall was almost full, people were dancing to a melodious tone. The director's assistant came and greeted Jill.

"Where's the director?" Jill asked looking around.

"He will be here, come I need to introduce you to the UN personnel"

Jill was introduced to everyone who would be at the meeting, she found that most of them where quite young, this frightened her, surely they would try their luck and that's what happened, just as she sat down on the table with the Director's assistant every one came and sat with her, she was occasionally offered to dance but rejected everyone and tried not to socialize with anyone. Finally after numerous tries she gave in and got up and danced a little with strikingly handsome man,

"Why don't we go back to my mansion after this" he started his move.

"No, I have a lot of work and wouldn't make the time" Jill trying to reject him politely.

"Well you can't be busy forever, one day you'll be free"

"No, actually when I will be in America by the time I am free"

"What a coincidence I was about to buy a villa there, would you mind helping me?" the man said turning up his game. He was quite dashing himself with a commendable height, slim yet not too slim body, big brown eyes and short hair. He was surely any girl's dream but unfortunately for him, he wasn't Jill's dream.

"How about you work for me?"

"Oh I am sure you wouldn't pay me more than what I am already giv.."

"One hundred thousand dollars per week and I am willing to go high as one million."

This quick offer almost made Jill fall but she didn't act surprised and only smiled.

"Nice offer, but I'll pass" Jill said and continued to dance, she had just rejected a million dollar job and she acted cool and calm. She glanced at the entrance of the dining hall and saw two men escorting the Director. One of the men looked familiar. The two men stayed at the entrance. The guest got up when they saw the director and everyone greeted him, soon dinner was also served. Jill stopped dancing and sat down on her table, she was the only female on the table, every guy started to talk to her, she gave them short and quick answers and avoiding conversation. Dinner was served, sea food and some spicy dishes were served. She ate her dinner and took a glass of wine and went to the men who escorted the Director. Just as she came up to them one of the men went away, seeing her the other man gave her a salute.

"At ease, having a nice evening are we?"

"Yes ma'am" came a quick reply.

"Have we met?" Jill asked.

"No ma'am"

"Your name?"

"Captain Kenneth BSAA ma'am" Ken replied standing straight.

"Hmm, well see you later" Jill said and moved to the empty part of the hall, which was just at the right side of the entrance, the area was dark and there was a small garden in front of the window. Jill stood there and took a sip of the wine, just then someone slapped her ass, suddenly anger was flowing through her veins, she turned around and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Opps, sorry about that Ms. Advisor" came a reply and before she could say anything her lips were locked with him.

"Correction, you look hot when you are angry"

"But how?"

"Director's personal appointed security officer that's how"

Jill was speechless, Chris was here in Australia.

Just as she was about to say something her phone rang,

"Jill the director's calling you where are.." the director's assistant was cut short.

"Wait I will be there"

Jill walked back to the dining hall still trying recovering from her surprise. The meeting was about to start and they were escorted to the meeting room, Jill was standing outside of the room, worried as ever and no one was around to see it. A hand came and tucked her hair at the back of her ear.

"You got this" Chris said and kissed her hand and walked away.

His words were short but reassuring. Chris got to his room, a room which he had to share with Kenneth. Kenneth was playing Call of duty on his PS3.

"Come on man" Kenneth handed him the other controller. Kenneth was a gaming addict, and so was Chris but at some point in his life he didn't find them fascinating.

"This is shit" Chris said and unplugged the PS3.

"What the fuck bro" Kenneth annoyed at Chris.

"Got any movies?" Chris inspected the PS3 bag.

"Nothing worth watchi.."

"SAW!?" Chris said excited.

"Not that shit man. Please do not ruin this evening"

"Here's a deal, let's have a SAW marathon, who ever pukes first sleep on the bed"

They were given only one bed, it was a double bed but they didn't want to sleep with each other.

"Get ready to sleep on the couch" Kenneth said and put the first movie on.

"While drinking vodka" Chris handed him a glass of vodka and sitting down next to him.

"Can't believe you keep the whole movie series with you" Chris said as the first movie started. Even though both of them had seen all of the movies of the series but they couldn't adapt with the gory nature of the movies, sure they kill zombies and other living nightmare, but torture is way more intense for them.

After finishing the first two movies and two vodka bottles, Chris and Kenneth were very drunk. Chris fell three times when he went to put in the 3rd movie.

Jill was now at her suite, satisfied as to how the meeting went so she decided to pay Chris a visit. Kenneth wasn't feeling too good, after seeing a scene in the movie where a victim's ribcage has been torn open Kenneth runs to a dust bin near the entrance door and throws up. Jill using her lock pin experience unlocks the door with her hair pin. When she enters the room she sees Kenneth puking in the dustbin and Chris laying on the ground laughing at him.

"Just a usual night for you two I guess"

"Yes your highness" Chris says and bursts into laughter.

Jill picks up Chris, Kenneth finishes vomiting and also stands up, just as he sees Jill, he runs to the washroom and again starts vomiting.

"Something wrong with my face" Jill says and looks at the mirror near the door.

"Yea, there appears to be a problem" Chris falls down at her feet.

"It's too beau- beau-" Chris kissed her shin without finishing his sentence.

Jill smiled and again picked him up and they went outside for a little late night walk. Chris held Jill's arm with both his hand. He would occasionally lose his balance. Finally they lay down near the hotel pool on the long chairs.

"Jill, why do you like me?" Chris said looking at the stars.

"Because you like me" Jill gave a short reply and a kiss to his cheeks in hopes that he would stay quiet and enjoy the moment.

"Do you know wha- what I was like when you were blonde?" Chris said trying to recall her absence.

"Yes I know now shut up"

"Jill I love you more than bacon" Chris got up and went to kiss her but fell over, Jill didn't bother to pick him up.

"Oh, you love me that much eh?"

"Would I sound too desperate if I say that I would like to spend the rest of my days with you" Chris got up.

"No, that would sound normal" Jill got fascinated by Chris's drunk talk.

"Jill I know a way you could work and we could have time for each other" Chris said.

"And how's that?"

"Will you be the- the- the-" Chris scratched his head trying to remember what he wanted to say.

"mother of my children" he snapped and anxiously waited for Jill's reply.

Jill gave a soft laugh which severely saddened Chris.

"Actually that's quite possible" Jill said, she felt like talking to a 12 year old.

After gazing at the stars for a longtime the sun started to rise. Jill took Chris to her suite but he protested and went to his own room.

"Do you know what that would do to your reputation, letting a guy sleep in your suite" Chris said trying to figure out which way was his room.

Jill dropped him at his room. Chris threw himself on the couch and was fast asleep. Jill came to him and slowly leaned, lips started to glide over each other, Jill could taste vodka. Jill then went to her own suite. Jill wore her night suit and got in bed, she couldn't help but remember Chris's talks, she smiled and brushed them aside.

To Be continued…..


	10. Chapter 10

More intimacy...

* * *

Chris woke up in a small room, his hands and legs strapped to a chair and a bulb over his head. Chris tried to move but wouldn't, there was something on his face. It was made out of metal and was quite heavy. Chris's eyes examined the room but found nothing. The bulb only illuminated a small portion of the room. Chris saw blood red eyes in the dark ahead of him. Suddenly Hello zepp soundtrack started to play, Chris looked around to see where the sound was coming from but nothing. Suddenly the eyes started to come closer.

Chris's eyes widened when he saw a blonde Jill Valentine in a battle suit and a small device attached to her chest. Jill gave Chris a sadistic smile and came and got on his legs and faced him. The red eyes examined Chris's facial features and then looked him in the eyes. Chris was almost paralyzed with fear.

"Chris" her voice was cold. Her hands started to rub his chest and she gave him a seductive look.

"I wanna play a game" she said and pulled a pin from the back of the device which was on Chris's face. Hearing the stopwatch ticking made Chris struggle but Jill's eyes had paralyzed him. Chris fearing his doom tried to scream at the top of his lungs.

Chris fell over the couch and was breathing heavily and was sweating.

"Thanks for letting me sleep on the bed" Kenneth said watching the 4th movie of the Saw series.

"What the-, what the" Chris said catching his breath and getting up.

"Man this movie is just demented" Kenneth said taking a sip of his coffee.

Chris scratched his head and tried to forget the nightmare.

"What time is it?"

"1 o'clock" Kenneth said.

"Thank god no hangover" Chris said folding his sheets.

"Fuck you man, I had to escort the Director to the airport alone, do you know how hard it is to get the paparazzi away?"

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me, fuck you"

"The Director is gone, then what are we doing here?"

"We have to go with the Financial officer, the Director's assistant and the bio weapons advisor"

"Why are they here?" Chris said making himself some coffee.

"They need to get the checks and find some science guys from here"

"What checks?"

"Funds, investments you know the ordinary"

"Investments for what?"

"I'm not sure but I think it was for a new type of weapon, may be a bomb, the meeting yesterday was to show the investors the advantages and mechanics of the bomb if made"

"A new bomb? I thought they were just rumors"

"Yea, those were rumors for years but since the new Bio weapons advisor…" Kenneth stopped and pretended to cough.

"*cough* your girl *cough*" Kenneth said teasing Chris.

"I heard that" Chris said.

"so I was saying, the new bio weapons advisor came and made a considerable amount of improvement in the project and made it a reality, and that's why you son of a bitch are a lucky bastard." Kenneth said watching the movie, then he got canned in the head by a water bottle.

"Ouch" Kenneth said, Chris gave a short laugh.

Jill sat in her suite watching TV, she had a proud feeling, her presentation had bought her a 10.5 billion dollar investment for her project. She now had to find capable men who could do the job. There were scientist at the BSAA labs who were worthy but they needed more. She had talked to German and Russian scientist who also accepted the offer and were already in New York. She had to meet the Australian scientist at 9o'clock sharp, he was a busy man and he barely had spare time. If she convinced him than all her worries would vanish. There was a knock on the door,

"Who is it?"

"Room service"

Jill got confused, she hadn't ordered anything. She opened the door and rolled her eyes and went back and sat on the couch. It was Chris with his black boxer and white vest and his untidy hair and he had a his jeans and shirt in his hands.

"Not happy to see me?"

"Not in that state" Jill said changing the channel.

Chris locked the door, came to Jill and sat on her lap. Jill let out a scream due to his heavy weight and fragile body.

"Get up you pig" Jill said trying to get him away. Chris got off of her and went to the shower. Jill watched the news and had a hard time understanding what they were saying.

"wow these guys talk fast" Jill said to herself. Jill found nothing better to do, so she went to tease Chris. She silently unlocked the door and found Chris in the shower with his head propped and his hands resting above his head against the wall. Jill took a wet towel she which she had used and twisted. When the towel couldn't twist anymore, Jill gave it a jerk in the direction of Chris. The towel slapped Chris's ass and slapped it hard.

"Ouch" Chris screamed and look behind him. Jill was laughing at how red Chris's ass was.

"You look like a baboon" Jill said clenching her stomach.

"God damn it Jill that hurts" Chris said scratching his ass.

"Well I had to take revenge how you spanked me yesterday"

Chris smiled remembering the moment,

"Your butt was so soft" Chris said looking at his fingers and rubbing them. This made Jill feel challenged as if spanking him wasn't enough. Jill again started to twist the towel but Chris got her and dragged her in the shower.

"These were my only night clothes" Jill screamed and slapped Chris's chest.

"It's not like you'll wear clothes to bed, besides this is no longer an official trip so get ready for some action" Chris said slowly pushing her against the wall.

"It's still an official meeting" Jill reminded her.

"Well no for me it is" Chris said and gave her a gentle kiss. Chris tried to break it but Jill didn't let him go, she stood on her toes so he couldn't bend down. Chris's hands slowly took off her shirt both still had their lips locked. Jill's tongue dominated Chris's, for the first time he hesitated in doing anything intimate with Jill. The thought that he was in his shower with his boss surely aroused him but when it was happening Chris was a little shy and scared. It was as if she was a new girl to him. He didn't want to consider her his girlfriend because that sounded too unprofessional for both of them and he didn't know what else to consider her. She was his girl and that's all that mattered to him. Chris took off Jill's pajamas yet still neither of them broke the kiss.

"You know porn stories are like this" Chris said breaking the kiss and kiss her neck.

"You watch porn?" Jill said feeling his shoulders.

"Shut up, so the stories are like this" Chris started kissing her collar bone.

"An employee and his boss having sex are the most common" Chris started kissing the other part of her neck while his hands made their way up and down her back.

"You don't say" Jill said as she got turned on by Chris's continuous kissing.

"But in the shower.." Chris was interrupted by Jill's kiss.

"Shut up and get on with it" Jill said pushing him down.

Chris licked and kissed her belly. There was a fiery sensation in her body, cold watered poured on her and made its way onto Chris's body.

Chris slowly kissed and licked her, Jill clutched his shoulders and pulled him deeper moaning his name as if it was a curse. Chris took one of her leg and put it on his shoulder so he had better access. Jill gave a short jump just as he did so. Chris kissed her ever so gently, Jill pulled him or she would have been finished right there. Chris slowly started his ascend, kissing her gently along the way. Just as he kissed her chest, he pushed her against the washroom tiles. All of a sudden there was roughness and Jill enjoyed it, he went inside her with a non-uniform motion. Jill bit his shoulder as he took her legs in his hands. Chris buried his face deep inside her neck. Chris increased his speed and Jill couldn't help the temptation. Jill told him to slow down a little but he knew it was a signal to that he was almost there, luckily he also couldn't fight the temptation. Jill let out a loud moan and her deep breathing stopped. Chris didn't moan nor was he breathing heavily due to the long shower with Jill, he now had full control over himself and he was healthy as a horse, the only thing he didn't control was his heart beat which would always rise a considerable rate when he was around Jill.

Chris rubbed Jill and himself with a soap which smelled like lemons. While applying soap he found out that Jill had some ticklish spot, one was the right region of her waist which seemed quite odd place to be ticklish and the other region was her lower back region. Just as he applied soap to those parts Jill jumped a mile. Jill kissed him as water washed away the soap from their bodies.

"I just did my boss in the shower" Chris smiled at her.

"Shut up or you won't be getting any action afterwards" Jill scolded him. Both of them dried themselves and got dressed.

They were staying at the Beach Palace hotel, Jill had to meet the scientist at Sydney university for technology.

"Wanna hit the beach?" Chris asked rubbing his head with a towel.

"Sorry gotta do some work"

"Oh, I heard you hit a major investment for the BSAA" wrapping his hands around her waist as she brushed her hair.

"Yea, just doing my job"

"Doing your job?" Chris said confused.

"You gave BSAA the biggest investment it had ever received"

"Yea so"

"You must be really good whatever the heck you do"

"Yea, yea" surely this wasn't her favorite topic to discuss which further confused Chris.

"I can't seem to remember what happened last night, the last thing I remember was watching a movie" Chris asked in hopes that Jill knew what happened.

"Last night you were streaking though the corridors singing the American anthem"

"What?!"

"Yea, you even proposed to me" Jill said in a rather seductive tone.

"Really?! Then what?!"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Ok then don't" Chris said raising the corner of his mouth.

Chris phone started to rang,

"Hello"

"Dude, where are you"

"I am at…" Chris was interrupted.

"Fuck that, just get to the Bondi Beach there's a concert here and hundreds of girls and a bar and…"

"Fine I'll be there" Chris could feel Kenneth excitement.

"New plans" Jill asked.

"Yea, where's the Bondi Beach?"

"Why? What's there?" Jill asked suspiciously which made Chris smile.

"Over protective, hmmmm" Chris said moved to hug her but she shoved him away.

"It's just a concert" Chris showing his innocence.

At first they had a simple fight like ordinary couples but now they acted like a married couple.

"Fine you can go but get back here before 10 o'clock"

"Thanks honey" Chris's words like a spear which pierced her chest so she gave him a kick just as he was going out. Chris returned the kick with a quick kiss.

"I'm sure calling you honey makes you feel old. Right?"

"Does not" Jill said crossing her arms.

"Fine then honey" Chris saw anger and irritation in her eyes. Before she could do anything Chris ran out of the room.

He met up with Kenneth at a bar at the beach. He was surrounded by girls. Chris was wearing his tank top and his military pants while Kenneth was wearing a light blue t shirt and blue jeans. Kenneth had told him on the phone that these girls have never met a BSAA soldier so he told him to make him look good.

"Hey girls meet my bro Chris" Kenneth got up from his seat.

Chris came and hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, seeing this the girls were disappointed and went away.

"The fuck did you do?" Kenneth said trying to understand what had happened.

"One soda please" Chris said to the bartender.

"What the fuck Chris"

"I made you look good, in a gay way"

"Why Chris, the fuck man" Kenneth grabbed his head with his forehand.

"Look on the bright side, at least some people like you now"

Kenneth looked around to see some men nodding at him.

"Fuck I'm outta here"

"Stay, or they'll follow and…"

"Shut up" Kenneth ordered a beer.

"Soda?! Pussy" Kenneth laughed at Chris.

"No man, yesterday hit went down and I couldn't remember any of it"

"Really? Like what kind of shit"

"I proposed to Jill, even though the only thing I could remember is you puking"

"Dude you were drunk, you're not supposed to remember, by the way did she accept your proposal?"

"dunno didn't tell me"

"Tonight will be awesome as fuck" Kenneth said and went to the concert as Chris followed him.

Tiesto was performing Live and there were so many people gathered and everyone was dancing.

The sunset seemed so beautiful along with the trance music in the background it was a stunning sight.

"If only Jill would be here" was all Chris would think of.

Soon Chris was surrounded by girls and they forced him to dance which wasn't very good at. They cheered him on and encouraged him to do more. Chris was dragged from the back of the audience to the very front where Tiesto was performing. There were glitter thrown on them along with snow spray. There were colorful lights above them ranging from blue to red to green to pink to violet.

"So this what it's like to party" Chris said to one of the girls.

"You must be new here" the girl spoke like every other Australian.

Chris at first didn't understand due to the loud music.

"Yea, I came from New York."

"Nice" she said and they continued dancing.

"If only Jill was here" the thought again popped up in his head and he stopped dancing and went to the bar.

"Something wrong" Kenneth said seeing Chris drinking vodka.

"Nope"

"Chris you were drinking soda, now you're drinking vodka. Sudden change like that just doesn't happen.

"It's Jill"

"What? She dump you? She Pregnant? She fired you? She.."

"Fuck you shut up"

"Sorry"

"No, it's just when she's not around I feel kinda depressed and lonely"

"Chris, you went through Africa to get her, it wasn't even sure she was alive the least you can do I be depressed and upset when she's not with you, heck I even thought you would marry her the moment she got discharged from the hospital"

"Yea I know but she's starting to become an obsession and you know a necessity"

"that's why I don't let women near me, they come to your life, make you feel like heaven then they fuck you up and leave"

"but Jill's not like that"

"then marry her before it's too late"

"I dunno if she is ready" Chris now had finished two vodka glasses and was starting to get drunk.

"Wait for me" Kenneth said and quickly drank two glasses. After the 7th glass they had no idea what was happening. Chris ran back to the concert and got on top of a fence a took off his shirt and started waving it. Seeing this, the girls screamed at the top of their lungs for him to take his pants off. Just as he took them off he was showered with money and all the girls ran towards the fence which fell down due to the excessive weight. Then Chris was carried over the crowd, Chris took the limelight from Tiesto who was busy looking at a Chris Redfield in his black boxer. Chris was let down and went to the side of the concert where there was a beer drinking competition, Kenneth challenged him. Both drank simultaneously but Chris finished his beer early. Chris lost his balance and fell over. He was then again carried over the crowds. 4 men took him down and grabbed his legs and arms and threw him 14 ft in the air and caught him. Chris was having the time of his life, if he remembered all of this tomorrow. Chris got off and called randomly.

"I don't know who you are but get your sexy ass to the beach"

"Wait what?!" Leon replied.

"get that sexy ass here at the beach" Chris hiccupped.

"Chris are you ok?"

"I love you, will you marry me" Chris then cancelled the call.

"I invited my wife here" Chris screamed. But he was met with booing of the girls.

"I haven't proposed yet" hearing this everyone cheered.

One of the girls came to kiss him but he pushed her away. Even in his drunken state Chris wouldn't be unfaithful to Jill.

Leon called Jill telling her about this.

"I'll get to that as soon as I'm finished"

Chris was again dressed by the girls only for him to strip them off again and again he was showered with money even more. Chris partied and drank till late at night. Jill came to him after she was finished with her work. She found Kenneth but couldn't find Chris and the crowd was so big. Finally she found him coming out of the tattoo parlor wearing nothing but his boxer. Jill took both of them and sat in the cab and went to the hotel, she sent Kenneth to his room and took Chris to her suite.

"Now mister President I am not guilty. There I said it" Chris said turning away from Jill.

"Not funny Chris" Jill was upset with his careless attitude.

Chris fell on the bed and was fast asleep. Jill had picked up his clothes from his room. She took out his pajama and took off his boxer and was surprised to see a tattoo on his upper right leg.

"Property Of Jill Valentine" it read. Jill wasn't upset with him anymore, she made him wear his pajamas and she also changed her clothes and got in bed with Chris and she hugged him tightly and was also soon fast asleep.

To be continued….


	11. Chapter 11

I wanted to update very badly and this is rather a short side story, I spend more than 2 days doing research on Australia, my personal thanks to butterflyV who really helped me. I wil soon right the main story.

* * *

2 days later

He could taste the apple juice she had drank, he tried to resist but was futile against her. She pulled him closer and closer and she ignored his desperate tries to stop her.

"I don't think this is the appropriate place.." he was cut off by her.

"Come on stop it" He broke free but was again in her clutches.

She started to get annoyed by his constant pausing and persuading.

"Oh god Claire enough" He said getting her even though she was on top of him. Claire shoved him down and was about to get her way but Leon turned away.

"What's wrong with this place?" Claire said annoyed and trying to make him face her.

"Nothing, but not here" He finally shoved her off and got up. He brushed his hair with his hands which were untidy due to Claire. Claire sat on the couch, arms crossed and very annoyed, Leon starting to feel a little bit guilty walked towards her.

"You have no say in this" Claire kicked his shin when he was close enough which made him fall face first in his lap.

"Now we are getting somewhere" Claire smiling and pulling him up for yet another forceful kiss. Leon now stopped resisting knowing he really had no say in this. Claire phone started to rang, she held on to Leon's head with one hand and pulled out her cell from her pocket with the other.

"Oh God Jill! This isn't the right time" Claire said pulling away Leon.

"What?!" Claire screamed, shoving Leon away.

"Should we pick you up?"

"I mean me, I mean I" Claire getting confused.

"Ok great" Claire rolled her eyes.

"Who was it?" Leon said lying on the ground catching his breath.

"Jill she is coming back and will reach New York in 2 hours" Claire said scratching her forehead.

"Isn't Chris coming?" Leon asked.

"She didn't tell"

Claire took off her shirt.

"What're you doing" Leon said. Claire pulled him grabbing his collar and threw him on the sofa. Leon was never manhandled nor woman handled but with Claire he couldn't do anything.

"Let's have a quickie before she comes back" Claire took off his leather jacket and was working on his shirt.

"She will arrive 2 or more hours later, it's technically not a quickie" Leon said kissing her neck.

"Who said 2 hours will be enough" Claire gave a naughty look at Leon before locking lips.

Jill arrived in New York and safe to say she was in a bad mood. She took a cab home, when she entered she saw Leon sweating and gasping for air. Jill smiled looking at his state, seeing her he got up and greeted her but he was slightly embarrassed because of her smile. Leon took her luggage from her and placed it in the bedroom. Jill took off her coat and sat down on the couch, Claire came from the kitchen with a hot cup of coffee.

"Trip cut short I guess" Claire giving her the coffee. Jill got up and hugged her.

"Yeah our flight was supposed to be tomorrow but the director wanted me to inaugurate the new BSAA labs" Jill took a sip of the coffee, she noticed that Claire cozied up with Leon, seeing this she smiled.

"So what did you guys do while we were gone"

"Nothing much" came a quick reply from Leon.

"Actually we were shopping a lot for Christmas. When will Chris come back?"

"I dunno he was really pissed when I took off and he hasn't talked to me ever since" Jill finished the coffee.

"Wow, you can make a good coffee" Jill placed the mug on the table.

"Of course I make good coffee, just ask Leon"

Jill looked at Leon who smiled and slightly shook his head. Claire caught him and gave him a punch in the stomach.

"YES YOU DO MAKE GOOD COFFEE" the word automatically flowed out of Leon as she punched him.

"Ok, Well I'm very tired so I'll just go to sleep."

"But it's only 7, wanna eat dinner before going to bed?" Claire asked rather worried.

"No, I'm not in the mood, I have a lot of work tomorrow" Jill said going to the bedroom.


End file.
